A Brother's Rivalry: A Selection Story
by kayselection
Summary: It is time for Maxon and America's first son, Prince Caleb, to have his selection but its not quite what they imagined. Something during the selection goes horribly wrong and it's Caleb's younger brother, Damon, who is to blame. Caleb and Damon must decide between their family, love, or destruction of their titles.What will happen when brother rivalry goes spiraling out of control?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first attempt at a Selection Fanfiction! Hope you enjoy!  
**

**Rivalry: A Selection Story**

**Chapter 1**

"Prince Damon, the queen wanted me to remind you that you are needed in the Great Room in fifteen minutes," said the voice of the butler from outside my door.

"Be there shortly," I groaned as a worked on tying my tie.

Today was my older brother Caleb's nineteenth birthday party and I was not looking forward to it. Not only was the castle atmosphere frantic because of Caleb's Selection in two weeks, but now there was his surprise birthday party. Everything just always seemed to be about Caleb and my little sister Cadence.

I sighed as I looked at my reflection in the mirror and ran a hand through my dark curls. I didn't look much like my brother and sister, both of whom had dirty blonde hair. My mom says I must have gotten my dark hair and curls from her side of the family. The one thing we did all have in common was our blue eyes.

"Here we go," I said. I took a deep breath and walked down the stairs to the Great Room only to find my mother running around in a panic.

"Is Maxon sure he will be back with Caleb in twenty minutes?" She asked one of the advisers as I approached. "Damon, thank goodness you're here!"

"Yes, my Queen," he replied before turning to leave. "I will go double check with the stable to make sure."

"Where did they go?

"Your father thought it would be a good idea to take your brother on a ride around the grounds. Last I heard, they were still in the back wood. I told him it wasn't a good idea, but you know your father!" My mother laughed at her last remark. I could see the small glint in her eyes as she remembered some memory from the past. It was easy to see that my mother and father were very much still in love.

"I'm sure they will return promptly," I reassured her with a smile. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Could you go keep watch for them? I have to finish helping setting up and greet the guest," she replied with a small smile. I knew how hard she had been working to make sure my brother had a blast before he entered his selection. He was after all the crowned prince of Illea.

I took my time as I walked from the Great Room out to the gardens. It was spring and the warm air tingled my nostrils as I stepped out onto the plush lawn. I could remember casing Caleb around the lawn as my mother and father laughed. Life seemed so easy and carefree back then with no long meetings or studying. I also didn't have to worry about being married to the daughter of another country to help our country's relations. As much as I liked the idea about getting away from the castle, I wasn't ready to have a wife, particularly someone I hardly knew.

Ever since the war with New Asia ended a few months ago, Illea's relations had been steadily growing and the rebel attacks had been dwindling. My mother and father had implemented a caste exchange program a couple of years ago which seemed to be helping the uneasiness of the country. However, it didn't seem to appease everyone. The rebels still wanted the caste system eliminated and the monarchy to die out. What if they succeeded in their attempts? What would happen to my family and Illea?

"Damon!"

I looked up from my thoughts to see Caleb and my father walking toward me. Caleb wore a smug smile as my father patted him on the back, no doubt having done something that had impressed him. Caleb always seemed to be saying or doing the right things to impress father.

I frowned slightly at the thought. I loved my brother and he was one of my best friends, but I just wished that he wasn't so perfect.

"Happy Birthday, Cal, hope you can keep all the ladies at bay with your new found maturity," I joked, once again pushing my thoughts aside. I wondered what it would be like to have 35 girls fighting for me. I would take one at the moment, just as long as I didn't have to get married right away.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he teased and ruffled my hair. "You've got a long way to go kid!"

"I'm only a year younger than you," I said giving him a playful shove. "You've got some competition, don't be to jealous!" I laughed.

"Yeah, right, Damon, we'll see about that!" Before I could brace myself, Caleb had tackled me to the ground. It was a ritual for my brother and I to wrestle while teasing each other.

"Boys! You're mother is going to kill me if you come in covered in grass stains," my father laughed. I immediately froze and glared at him, knowing his comment would tip my brother off. Caleb was smart and hard to fool. He knew what he wanted and how to get it.

"Why what's going on?" Caleb asked, sitting on his knees. "You're not throwing me a party, are you?" He raised his brow, throwing a suspicious look between my father and me.

"Um-uh…no not at all! I think she just wanted to have a nice family dinner," he lied, trying to cover his tracks. My father never was a good liar.

"Good going, Dad," I muttered under my breath. I knew I would have to think fast before all my mother's planning went to nothing. "She actually wanted to take a family portrait and we are late. The photographer is here and waiting in the Great Room."

"Well why didn't you say so!" Caleb laughed, seeming to buy my story. "I will never give up the opportunity to smile for the camera," he teased with his attempt at a charming smile. I knew the women of the selection would fall for it without a hitch. I had no doubt in my mind that he would make every girl swoon with one look in their direction. I had seen how he affected the young maids in the castle.

I followed Caleb and my father to the Great Room, readying myself for the onset of people and mingling that I was required to do. While it was sometimes fun to be the prince of Illea, I found myself wishing for just a moment that I could have a normal life. At this moment, I would give anything to be up in my room practicing my guitar without having to live up to my social and royal duty. But that wasn't a choice, I had an obligation. I was the prince of Illea.

" SURPRISE!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your follows, favs, and reviews! Hope you like the next chapter! Let me know what you think! :)**

Chapter 2: Selection Day

It was well after midnight by the time I made it back up to my room. The room was pitch black but I knew my way around like the back of my hand. I kicked off my shoes and quickly stripped down into my under garments, enjoying the cool sensation that passed over me. It was hot downstairs in my suit and tie and the cool Angeles air was a welcome relief. I smiled as I dived onto my bed, not caring that it shook the room. For as much as I thought I was going to hate the night, I actually had a good time. Not only did I meet a girl, but she was a potential suitor for marriage. Her name was Nada and she was the crown princess of Germany, as she had no other siblings. I smiled as I recalled her dark brown eyes that seemed to look directly into my soul when she met my gaze. She was breathtakingly beautiful and I had never seen a girl like before.

"What will Cal do when he has all those girls here in a matter of weeks?" I thought aloud as I flopped around in my bed trying to get comfortable. I wondered if Nada were in the selection if Caleb would choose her in the end. He always did seem to like the same things I did. I just couldn't imagine fighting with my brother for someone I loved; it wouldn't end well for one of us and possibly ruin our relationship.

"It's not going to happen! She's not in the selection," I laughed to myself, shutting my eyes. I pictured Nada walking over to me in her stunning dark green ball gown. Her hair was twisted up into an elegant bun with a few stray curls hanging down. I remembered how she felt in my arms as we danced around the Great Room as if we were the only ones there. I slowly drifted off into sleep, dreaming of my future.

"Prince Damon, it's time to get up, Sir," my butler said, shaking me away. "The ladies of the selection will be arriving shortly and the King and Queen wanted to go over some ground rules with you."

"Winston, why do you always bring the worst news," I groaned, pulling the pillow over my head. "I've gone over this with them countless times before. I know that I cannot legally have a relationship or fall for any of the women here for Caleb's selection. I'm not an idiot."

"Don't shoot the messenger," Winston laughed, pulling off my blanket and opening the blinds. I groaned feeling the warm sub hit my skin. I wanted nothing more than to drift back into my dreams.

Two week had flown by quickly since Caleb's party. They had been filled with multiple meeting about selection procedures and how to act appropriately around the women. I couldn't even imagine the meetings Caleb had to attend, as Cadence and I had attended plenty of our own. Not only did I have to attend the extra meeting for the selection, but I also had to endure the agonizingly boring meetings on matters of state, and my school lessons. Mother and Father thought it was important for me to get as much education as possible before I married and possibly moved to another country with my future wife.

"Would you like to wear the black shirt with purple tie today, Master Damon?" Winston asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"You know, Winston, I am eighteen years old and can dress myself," I said, rubbing my eyes and putting hand though my messy mop of curls. I was so sick of everything being done for me and not being treated like an adult. I appreciated Winston's help but he still seemed to treat me as if I was the same seven-year-old that he started working for eleven years ago.

"As you wish, Sir," Winston shrugged with a knowing smile. "I just thought since Princess Nada seemed to enjoy you in the black and blue that the purple would be a good choice. Your mother always liked you in those colors." He smiled as the memory passed over his eyes.

"She is a sucker for her handsome sons," I joked, standing up and walking across to the closet. "Thank you, Winston, but I can handle this by myself. You are dismissed for the rest of the day."

"But, Sir—"

"Winston," I said sternly, not looking at him as I walked in my deep closet.

"Yes, Sir. Wish your brother luck for me, he will need it."

I nodded but did not respond, listening for the door to shut as he left. Once it did, I made my way into the closet and pulled out a black button down shirt, grey suit, vest, and the baby blue tie mother had gotten me for Christmas last year. I smiled as I held it up in the mirror. It looked good on me and brought out my eyes. I know I didn't need to impress anyone today but something was telling me to dress for success.

I quickly made my way into the bathroom and turned on the shower, my thoughts shifting back to Nada. We had been writing letters ever since the party and she seemed more interesting and lovelier with each letter. Though she was an only child, she many cousins and frequently traveled with her best friend Anna. I was jealous of how much she had traveled around the world because I had never left Angeles. It seemed odd for a ruler to never travel around their country to get to know their people and what it was like in each province. I knew my mother and father had traveled around before but not since Cadence was born. I think they assumed that everything was still fine, though I had sneaking suspicion that something big was bound to happen soon or later. I didn't know what, but it had been too quiet around the castle and the rebel attacks seemed to have stopped. I had never known a life without rebel attacks, so these few months of silence on their part seemed extremely odd.

I shook out my curls as I stepped out of the shower and dried off. I glanced over at the clock to see that it was a little after noon: Winston had let me sleep in late and I had missed breakfast. I quickly slicked my hair back to temporarily hide my messy head of curls and dressed. Within minutes I was headed for my father's office.

"Better late than never," Cadence sneered as I walked in and took a seat next to her. "Father was just about to call out the army to come get you out of bed." Cadence, like me, was very much a joker. She shared my father's dirty blonde hair but got her beauty from my mother. It wasn't hard to see why the young men of the castle were always looking at her. She would make some man very happy in the future. Cadence looked very mature for her age.

"Glad to see you're in good spirits this morning, Cady," I smiled. I ignored her as she interject 'afternoon'. "Just don't be too rough on the girls when they get here. Mother said they would be very homesick and uncomfortable."

Cadence rolled her eyes. I don't think she understood what it was that these girls would be going through. She was still too young to understand the seriousness of what was about to take place, but then again, she was only ten.

"Damon, thank you for joining us," my father smiled, pushing a tray of pastries toward me. He must have heard my stomach rumbling. "I just wanted to remind to be helpful and supportive of you brother and the ladies of the selection when they arrive. It's not an easy job selecting a wife from 35 beautiful women," he chuckled, his eyes landing on my mother who had just walked in the room.

"It's going to be hard on the ones in the lower casts," she said with a sad smile. She had told us multiple times about her days in the selection. "Just be the lady and gentleman that I know you can be. Cady, I don't want you to get to close to them just yet. They are here to marry your brother, not be your best friend…at least not yet." She laughed musically at the last part before turning a stern eye toward me. "And Damon, I don't want you to get involved with any of these girls. Keep your distance. This is your brother's opportunity to find love not yours. I'm sure you remember the consequences that the advisors went over you with if anything should happen. I hate those rule but they have been in foundation for years." A small frown formed over her lips.

"Yes, a public canning or loss of title sounded especially exciting," I joked, receiving a glare from both of my parents. "But couldn't you change the rules as King and Queen?" My parents exchanged glances and thoughtful expressions, almost as if they had never considered that before. I found that hard to believe.

"Maxon, you explain," my mother said, sitting on the edge of Cadence's chair. She carefully ran her fingers through Cadence's long wavy hair.

"It's not that easy, Damon. I have tried to make things more modern and accessible, but there are just some things the advisers wont budge on. Even though I am king, we still have to vote to receive majority rule," he sighed.

"Don't worry, I don't intend to be involved." It was true. I didn't really want anything to do with the selection and was thankful that I didn't have to endure 35 crying girls. I was just happy that I was beginning to develop something with Nada.

"Sir," said an advisor, peeking his head in the door. "They are here!"

Cadence clapped as she and my mother jumped to their feet and headed out of the room. We would be having dinner with the ladies and introducing them to the castle. I slowly stood up from my chair and straightened my suite, following my father out of the room.

"I think I am going to go check up on, Caleb. I'll meet you downstairs for dinner," I said, giving my dad a pat on the back before jogging down the hall to my brother's suit. I could already hear musical laughter and squeals of delight from the floors below.

"Hey, Cal, it's me, open up!" I said knocking loudly on the door. I was surprised when the butler opened it moments later as Caleb usually answered. "Is Caleb here?" I asked with confusion.

"Of course, Prince Damon. You're father tasked me with keeping Prince Caleb company while he waited to see the ladies. He is in his study."

I nodded. He must have been lonely waiting until tomorrow morning at breakfast to meet the young women. I couldn't imagine what he was going through but was glad it wasn't me.

"Cal?" I asked, pushing open the door to his study. As I walked in, I saw him pacing the floor nervously. His normally combed and contained hair was in disarray from running his finger through it and he looked agitated. "You okay?"

He looked up, his blue eyes meeting mine. The look in his eyes told me everything that I needed to know: he was terrified. I had never seen my brother look so disheveled before. He was always so well put together and perfect. "I just…" he trailed off, not knowing how to put his thoughts into words.

"Feel trapped and worried that you wont make the right choice?" I offered. He nodded and leaned on the desk, looking down.

"I just want to make the best choice, you know? I don't want to rush into picking a girl to appease the public only to find out that she is mental when we are alone together," he sighed. I had never seen this side of my brother before.

"But it would make for a great Report," I joked. "Selection winner enters mental hospital after finally revealing her true colors."

"You're not helping, Damon," Caleb said giving me a pointed look.

"Sorry," I muttered. In truth, in a tough situation, comedy was the only way I knew how to deal with stress. "Anything I can do to help? Do you want me to spy for you tonight and give you all the juicy details of how they act when you are not around?" I asked with a raised brow, a corky smile playing on my lips.

Caleb thought for a minute before flashing his award-winning smile at me. "That is a brilliant idea, Damon. I don't know why we didn't think of this before!"

"Well, I always knew I was the brilliant one," I teased, receiving a punch in the arm. "Hey, now, do you want my help or not?" I laughed.

"You are a little twit of a brother but yes, I need your help," he said with a smile. "Come back after dinner and tell me what you know. Got it? I want the good stuff, who's got the looks, who knows how to speak, who's got a brain. You know, that kind of stuff."

"Aye, aye, captain!" I said, giving him a mock salute.

"That's Prince to you," he said playfully, giving me a pat on the back.

I stayed and talked with my brother about different strategies and ideas he could use for asking the young women out on dates and how to get to know them. Neither of us really had any experience dating so tossing ideas around seemed like a good idea.

At quarter to five, I decided to make my way down to the Great Room for dinner. I was interested to see what the night had to offer. As the rounded the corner to the second floor staircase landing I came crashing into a set of vivid green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is new chapter! I hope you like and would love some feedback! Please review!**

**Thank you so much Jen1414 for you reviews! **

Chapter 3: Call Me Rio

Damon's POV

As I quickly rounded the corner on the second floor landing, I collided into someone with vivid green eyes. I tumbled backwards landing on my back with someone on top of me. I blinked in disbelief because it had happened so quickly. I looked into the green eyes realizing that they belonged to a young lady with long wavy auburn hair. She wore an emerald gown that made her eyes glow.

"Wow," I muttered looking back into her eyes. They astounded me; I had never seen eyes that color before. It was then that I noticed a large scowl on her face.

"What were you thinking flying around the corner like that?" She asked incredulously. "What do you think you are, the only one in the palace? What are you staring at?" She asked angrily harshly pushing herself off me and knocking the wind out of me.

"I'm sorry," I coughed, my voice coming out gruff. "I was just in a hurry." I slowly climbed to me knees still trying to regain my breath and composure.

"We'll watch where you're going next time and be considerate of others," she scoffed, still not really looking at me.

"I will try my best, lady...I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" I gave her a smile, still mesmerized by her eyes. I knew she had to be a member of the selection, as I had never seen her before. Her manners were also too abrasive to be a servant or a royal visitor.

"The names Parker—" she said with a smirk her eyes finally glancing at me. It was then that I saw panic flash across her face and a deep blush replace it. "Well—I mean—It's-it's Rosanna Parker but my friends back home call me Rio or Parker."

I looked at her trying to figure out the cause of her embarrassment. Had I said something inappropriate?

"I am truly sorry, your highness," Rio continued wringing her hands in front of her. "I-I didn't recognize you...please forgive my rudeness." She curtsied lightly not looking me in the eye. I burst out laughing and she looked taken aback by my actions. "What? Am I really that pathetic?"

"No, no not at all, Lady...Rosanna did you say?" She nodded a light smile in her eyes but not in her lips. "You have nothing to apologize for. I was the one running through the hall like an ass. I should be apologizing to you."

"That is not necessary, your high—"

"Call me, Damon, please. I am really not a fan of titles and I am truly sorry, Lady Rosanna," I interrupted giving her a deep bow and a charming smile. I was surprised to see another blush form on her cheeks. "May I escort you down to dinner?" I offered her my arm and she graciously took it.

"Yes, but don't call me Rosanna. My mother calls me that and I cannot stand her, the over controlling prick. She is always trying to run my life! That's why I'm here, I didn't really want to be in the select—I've said too much." Rio looked down at the floor as we walked. Boy was she fascinating! She would be one to tell Caleb about. "It's just my stupid habit of talking too much when I get nervous," she sighed.

"What's there to be nervous about? You're not in a competition to impress me." I let a laugh escape.

"Hello, you're the prince of Illea!" She said with an amused smile.

"I'm really a nobody in the scheme of things. While I do hold a title it doesn't really mean anything because I'm not the crown prince." I explained.

She looked thoughtful as she considered my words. "Must be easy not having that pressure and responsibility."

"No pressure, are you kidding me?" I laughed. "It's my responsibility to mend international relations by marrying some princess and possibly help ruling their country. I have to do just as much training, if not more than Caleb."

"Jeesh, don't be so touchy." I looked over just in time to see her roll her eyes. "You brought it up, not me!"

"I'm sorry. I guess—why am I talking about this with you? I don't even know you!" I was such an idiot for letting a private detail like that slip in front of a complete strangers. My father would not be proud of that move.

"You don't have to apologize for wanting to change your life," Rio said softly, her eyes meeting mine. It was then that I realized that we had stopped and we were standing face-to-face at the top of the stairs headed into the foyer. "I am in the same place. I don't know if I really want to be the princess, but I don't want to go home." A frown fell on her face and it brought a sad beauty to her features.

"Well, I hope that you will enjoy your time here. I'm sure you'll find it enjoyable."

"Enjoyable? Have you ever lived with 35 girls before, Prince Damon?" A smirk fell on her face as she raised her brow at me.

"No."

"Well, I live with five sisters, and let me tell you it is no walk in the park. Though the palace is breathtaking from what I've seen so far. It's a lot different than being at home in Waverly. I'm a five back home…well a three now I guess."

"My mother was a five," I said with a smile. "Anything is possible."

She flashed me a small smile before turning and walking down the stairs. I watched her walk, forgetting that I was supposed to be escorting her. There was just something special about this girl that I couldn't rap my head around just yet. I knew she would be the main topic of my discussion with Caleb tonight.

"Wait, Lady Rio! I'm supposed to be escorting you and you're not allowing me to fulfill my royal duty." I chased after her and met her at the bottom of the stairs. I offered her my arm, not noticing 34 sets of new eyes on me. Rio did however, causing her to stop in her tracks, gazing ahead. "What are you—oh, hello ladies and welcome to the palace."

I dropped Rio's arm and ran my hand nervously through my hair, causing curls to fall into my face. I had never felt as exposed as I did now. I guess it was because I never had 35 women staring directly at me and judging me for escorting someone down the stairs. It was then however that all the ladies dipped into deep curtsies. I had no idea what was going on.

"Damon's in trouble!" I heard Cadence sing as she came skipping past me, smiling at all the girls. I sighed, knowing now that my parents were behind me and had seen the whole ordeal. I was mortified what they would say about my manners in not escorting Rio down the stairs, as that was the only part they could have possibly seen.

As I turned around to face them, my mother caught my eye and gave me a stern look before turning to look at my father.

"Ladies of the selection, welcome to the palace! I hope that you will make yourselves comfortable as this will be your home-away-from-home for the duration of your stay. Now I know that you are all anxious to meet Prince Caleb and you will have that chance tomorrow morning, but for now you will enjoy dinner with myself, Queen America, Prince Damon, and Princess Cadence. Please enjoy your meal and your first night in the palace." My father lead the way into the dining room, and I followed behind but not before catching Rio's eye. She smiled at me and then gave me a small curtsy. It was going to be an interesting selection.

Rio's POV

I froze as I saw everyone looking at me. Sure, I was used to the public eye from playing gigs, but nothing like this. I could feel the daggers that burned in their eyes and their loathing for me. I knew they were jealous but that wasn't going to help me make any friends.

Back home I had only really had guy friends, much to my mother's dismay. They called me Parker mainly because it made me sound more like one of the boys. And aside from playing a wedding or a professional gig, I would have never been caught dead wearing a dress or a gown. I was one for jeans, T-shirts, and baseball caps; my mother hated everything about it. I swear she thought we were in a higher caste just by the way she acted. It must have been wishful thinking on her part.

I jumped as I heard the King's voice fill the foyer. It sounded much deeper and masculine in person. My sisters would have been swooning. They thought the king and the princes were the most gorgeous men on the face of the earth. My older sister, Vanessa, had cut out pictures of Caleb and plastered them all over her walls. I thought it was a bit stalkerish and excessive. Not only had Vanessa not spoken to me since I was selected, but she also to Natalie, my second older sister, she hoped that I lost.

As Damon passed, I gave him a small curtsy to thank him for this escort. I couldn't help but smile when his dark blue eyes met mine; he wasn't anything like I thought he was. On TV he seemed arrogant, standoffish, and un-personable. It was the total opposite of what I had experience a couple of minutes ago. Had I misjudged the royal family all these years?

"Rosanna is it?" said a voice, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, but I prefer, Rio," I said as I took a seat at one of the tables. I couldn't believe how lavish the table settings were! I could see my reflection in the silverware and the dishes. If this was how the table looked, I could not imagine how the food tasted.

"Hi, Rio, I'm Katlyn! Aren't you so excited?" She asked with a large smile and a slight accent. She must have been from one of the southern provinces. "I'm a three, what are you?"

"I'm a five." I looked up just in time to see Damon glance in my direction. He had a small smile on his lips before his sister punched his arm for something he must have said. "I'm actually just glad to be out of my house."

"This is my first time away from home, but I know the prize is worth missing my family for!"

"Prize? You think Prince Caleb is a prize?" I asked, slightly disgusted. "Seems to me like he is a person that could potential be your soul mate: not really 'prize' material."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just think he is so handsome, and so is his brother! I would be happy to get the chance to be with either one of them. What is Prince Damon like?" Katlyn look as if her eyes were about to pop out of her head because she was so excited. If I wanted to deal with this fan-girl worshiping, I would have stayed home. However, I remained polite.

"He is actually nothing like I thought he would be. We crashed into each other coming down the stairs and he apologized for not being careful. It was kind of awkward," I chuckled as the wait staff came out with the first course.

"You ran into the prince?" Katlyn looked shocked. "Did he fall? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I feel on top of him. It was really no big deal…Shouldn't we be more excited about meeting Prince Caleb in the morning than my clumsy encounter with Prince Damon?" I took a bite of my roll trying to avoid talking with Katlyn anymore about her boy-crazy notions. "Mmm, this is the most delicious bread I have ever tasted," I said with my mouth full. I closed my eyes, savoring the taste before taking a bite of my soup; this was heaven. I quickly cleared my plate, not sure the first course could be topped: boy was I wrong.

I finished eating my meal and felt stuffed. I slowly stood, watching Damon poke at Cadence as they went out the door. I smiled as he picked her up and ran with her out of sight now the hall. I was beginning to realize that I had judged the royal family completely wrong all these year. They were not anything special; they were just people like my family and I. Somehow that had gotten lost and translation over the Report.

I slowly walked up the stairs to my room as Katlyn talked my ear off. I had given up trying to follow her rambling stories and truth be told, I was exhausted. As I entered my room, my maids quickly got me ready for bed and I was asleep within minutes.

**So what do you think? Do you like Rio? I will have another chapter up ASAP! :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for your reviews and kind words! I am so glad you love the story! I changed the title slightly and updated to a better summary! Please keep reading and reviewing and I will update as soon as possible! **

**Thank you Anonymous, Guest mih, winterprincess, and Jennifer1414 for you reviews!**

**Sabrinav317—I love the Vampire Diaries and that is in fact where I got his name from. As you will notice, Damon, does have some Ian qualities, but not completely the same. Damon has dark hair like Ian, but it has soft curls to it. I believe the both share the same brilliant blue eyes though!**

**Prnamber3909—I spell her name as Nada, but it is pronounced like Nadia. I wanted something a little different! Don't worry you will all get to meet her…but I'm not saying when or where! ;) **

**Chapter 4: Selection Strategies and Midnight Green**

Caleb's POV

When Damon left for dinner, I heard the light girlish laughter ascending from the floors below. The sound was musical, refreshing, and terrifying all at the same time and my heart palpitated as I thought about choosing a wife from thirty-five beautiful women. I had no idea how I was going to manage that task within the next few months. Part of me wished that I could switch places with Damon; he didn't share these agonizing pressures. His life seemed so easy compared to mine and he would get to marry another royal.

I paced my study, not realizing how much of a cage the palace was until now. It had been twelve hours since I had my suite and I felt like I was going insane. No amount of visits from my family could end the madness of staring at the same four walls; it was like a prison. Mother said some of the girls might feel like when they came to the palace and I was now determined to give them as much freedom as possible.

I sighed as the clock in my study chimed; it was ten o'clock. Where could Damon be? He was supposed to be my informant on the selection candidates when he returned from dinner. Though I had no idea how to narrow down thirty-five women to one, I hoped his information would guide me toward an elimination strategy. Would I first send home those that I did not find physically attractive or should I get to know them? I had no idea but maybe Damon could help me with this matter.

"Who am I kidding? I haven't even met them yet!" I said, crumbling up a piece of paper from my desk and throwing it at the door. This was the most maddening processes I had yet to encounter and I had been through extensive tactic training.

"If you didn't want to see me, I can leave." I looked up at the sound of my brother's voice. I had not heard him knock or seen him standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, I'm just—ugh—frustrated with being cooped up in here!" I spat, resisting the urge to crumble up more paperwork. "I hate this waiting!"

"I don't pity you," Damon said nonchalantly as he looked around my study. "I would have been her sooner but I was commandeered by Cady in a tickling war."

I laughed. It would never be the same around the palace without my brother and sister teasing each other. Their relationship seemed perfect, while I struggled to find common ground with Cadence. However, Damon and I always got along very well. He was the best friend I had aside from Sebastian, the French Prince.

"But I do have some news," he said as a wicked smile spread across his face and his blue eyes shined with a hint of mischief.

"Do tell." I took a seat on my desk and crossed my arms to muffle the sound of my racing heart.

"Well, they are all incredibly beautiful but there were definitely a few standouts," he started, his eyes squinting as he tried to recall the details. "For starters, when I left here I ended up colliding and being knocked on my ass by a petite auburn-haired girl. But Cal—I-I don't even know how to describe it."

"Describe what? What did she do?" I was intrigued. It wasn't very often that my brother was lost for words. Damon was usually very articulate and knew how maneuver himself. "Was she like Nada?"

"Yes and no," he shrugged. "She had these amazing green eyes and I've never seen anything like them before! She's also a little spitfire! The girl went off on me for being inconsiderate of others before she realized who I was." He laughed to himself, his eyes sparkling with the thought of her. I hadn't seen Damon talk like this about anyone before. "She rambles when she gets nervous and most interestingly, she seems to be a tomboy!"

"What is this little spitfire's name?" I asked. I was intrigued by his behavior and what he had to say about this girl. She seemed to be fascinating.

Damon laughed again; I must have been missing something. "Well thats interesting you should ask because she gave me three names. Her actually name is Rosanna Parker, but she would like to be called either Rio or Parker."

"Hmm," I said, taking in everything he said. "You know, Damon, maybe Mother and Father are right, maybe you shouldn't get too involved with the girls. I woudn't want anything to happen to you, especially since you already seem to like this girl." I knew I was treading on unsteady water right now but I couldn't fight the jealous feeling growing in my stomach. I hadn't even met the girls yet and Damon was on a first name basis with them; it didn't seem right. This was my selection after all.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Damon said putting his hand up as if he were talking to a horse. "I am working on building a relationship with Nada right now! Why the hell would I make an illegal move on one of _your_ girls?" His words sounded like acid and I could tell I had hit a nerve. "First you asked me be your informant and now you're acting liked to steal your girls? Are you kidding me?" I could tell his temper was rising. If I didn't defuse it fast, he would not help me anymore and that was the last thing I wanted. But maybe Damon was right, maybe I had overreacted, though his actions right now were not helping his case. My brother was one to get defensive when there was a slight bit of truth in the accusation.

"Just be careful around them, Damon. I don't want you to get in trouble," I warned. "But what else did you discover?" I knew changing the subject would help him to calm down.

"Just that Cadence thinks you should pick the model with blonde hair and blue eyes. I think she said her name was Cierra or something. To me it sounded like Cady wanted you to pick her because she looks like her Barbie dolls." Damon and I both laughed, knowing that he was probably right. I didn't know how I was going to get past that comparison when I met her in person tomorrow.

"So we've got Barbie," I laughed, making a mental list. "And Rio, was it?"

"Yeah and there were also two girls that stopped me in the corridor on the way up here. They seemed pretty normal and down to earth. I think they said their names where Bandy and Toshia." Damon shrugged and picked up the piece of paper I had thrown earlier.

"Well, only thirty-one more to learn about," I joked.

"If I were you, I would probably send some of them home tomorrow, like the girls you don't find physically attractive. It might make your life a little easier," Damon suggested with a shrug. Just then I realized that he was trying to be helpful and I felt bad for assuming that he fancied one of the ladies. "Remember Father suggested talking to each of them for a few minutes? He said it would give you an idea of what you might be looking for personality wise. Just make sure they aren't mental before you marry them!" Damon laughed.

"Yeah, I was thinking about that," I admitted, knowing that I needed to do something along those lines. "I will figure something out."

Damon's POV

It was a little before midnight when I left Caleb's room with heavy eyelids. I slowly started down the hall when I realized I had left my strategies notes in father's study. He would be extremely disappointed in me for leaving important document lying around, especially when I was supposed to be studying them.

As I walked, my body went on autopilot in its state of exhaustion. Before I realized what I was doing, I was standing in the garden with my notes in my hand; it was almost as if I had been sleepwalking. I took in a deep breath, the cool night air stinging my nostrils but filling my body with a sense relief. It had been one hell of a day and I wasn't sure how to process everything. Not only was the palace overrun my thirty-five girls, but my brother was losing his mind from isolation. Then there was Rio and her vivid green eyes that kept appearing in my thoughts. I kept trying to replace them with thoughts of Nada and her possible upcoming visit. I couldn't let a pretty girl distract me from my future and I felt that was with Nada.

I was suddenly pulled from my thought when I heard soft footsteps behind me and I froze. I hadn't expected anyone to be up at this time of night, let alone walking around outside in the gardens. Could it be rebels finally making their next move?

"You couldn't sleep either?" asked a feminine voice. My body instantly relaxed as I realized it was one of the ladies of the selection. "Looks like we both wanted to walk off some anxiety."

I turned around to see those haunting green eyes staring back at me. My breath hitched in my throat as I fought to find my voice. "Yeah, I guess you could say that," I answered after regaining my composure. What was happening to me? I didn't even know this girl.

"I used to do this all the time at home, but only in my backyard. I didn't think it counted as breaking curfew if you were on your own property." She smiled lightly, the moon lighting her gentle features. Rio looked simply stunning in this light. "So what made you come out here?

"I'm not sure," I answered honestly. "I went to go get my paperwork from the office and ended up here. My feet took me where the rest of my body was too tired to think to go."

"Must have been fate," Rio said, looking up at me through her thick lashes. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't help but stare into her eyes. "My dad always said the body's knows what it wants before the mind does. Guess your body knew it needed to have a break or get away from something."

"I bet you're right," I said, my voice shaking slightly. Is that why I felt nervous around her? Was my body telling me she was something special to pay attention to? No that couldn't be it! I was interested in Nada and couldn't be swayed by a pair of green eyes. "What are you running from out here? You know it's dangerous outside at this time of night without a guard, don't you?"

"I can take care of myself," Rio said with a smirk. "I guess I'm just anxious about being in a new place and about meeting your brother tomorrow. I just don't want to be sent home on the first day, that would be embarrassing!" A she spoke I saw her shivering slightly.

"I don't think you have to worry about going home," I admitted, taking off my suit jacket and draping it over her shoulders. "Here, you're shivering."

"What makes you think that?" She asked, cuddling into the warmth of my jacket.

"You're shoulders were shaking," I laughed, knowing she wasn't referring to her shivers.

"You know what I mean." She gave me a pointed look and I couldn't help but smile sheepishly.

I had back myself into a corner and wasn't sure how to respond. "Erm—I mean you are beautiful and, from what I can tell, you have a good head on your shoulders," I said, letting the truth come out. "My brother would be stupid not to keep you." As a blush fell over her cheeks, I mental kicked myself for letting the last part come out. "I'm sorry," I muttered kicking the grass under my shoe and running a hand through my hair.

"For what?" Rio looked surprised. "You didn't say anything wrong. It was actually very sweet of you to say that. I just hope that you're right."

I felt a little pang of jealousy for my brother. Something inside me wished that Rio thought I was worth it but I quickly pushed that thought away. I couldn't think like that especially not about a selection girl.

"It's getting late. Can I walk you back to your room?" I asked, offering her my arm. I let my eyes wander away from Rio's for a moment and looked up at the palace. I noticed my brother standing on his balcony, watching us from the third floor. I gave him a nod before he turned to go back inside. A feeling of dread washed over me and I hoped he didn't think I arranged this meeting. If he did, I would surely hear about it later.

"That's a good idea but I don't know if I'll be able to sleep. I am nervous about tomorrow and I want to make a good first impression. Do you have any suggestions?" Rio asked.

"Wait a minute," I said stopping as we reached the foyer. "Earlier you said you didn't really want this and you were here to get away from your mother. What changed?" I was confused.

"I decided since I'm here I might as well get to know your brother. I think I have terribly misjudged your family for years." Rio's cheeks reddened with her response.

"What do you mean?" I couldn't explain the feeling inside me at that moment. It almost felt like a mixture of jealousy, inquisition, and amusement.

"Well," Rio started before pausing to think about how to answer appropriately. "I guess I just thought you all were pompous snobs that didn't think about the people's needs." She did not look at me as she spoke, her eyes focused on the ground.

"I see." Ouch that hurt. I wondered if that was what most of the country thought. If it was, we were not doing our job as rulers.

"But then I met you and saw how you acted around the King and Queen and your sister. The Report doesn't really show your human sides that I saw from each of you today. Honestly it was refreshing to me." A small smile came over her face as she looked up at me.

"I'm glad you can see that we do care," I said honestly, as we walked up the steps. "I would love to travel to all the provinces to see what they are like and maybe get to know the people. I don't know if it plausible, but it seems like something we need to do as rulers. Personally, I want to get to know my people better."

"I agree. I mean how can you expect to govern someone if you don't know what it's like outside of the palace walls? It's a whole different ball game out there!" Rio was starting to get fired up. "If I were to become princess, I would make sure the people knew that they were cared for without a doubt and help those in need."

I was amazed at how openly and passionately she spoke about things. Rio Parker was definitely not like any other girl I had met before. Most girls would stray from the conversation about public affairs and ask about the royal lifestyle. She cared about the people and it was evident. I could see a younger version of my mother within Rio, but much more eccentric. I never knew what she was going to say or do next and she intrigued me.

"Well, it sounds as if you would make an excellent princess," I said with a smile. "Now you just need to win my brother's heart." There was that odd feeling again as I spoke about her possible future with my brother. I shook my head, pushing those thoughts and feeling away again. "Well, I guess this is-" I was suddenly interrupted by a loud siren echoing throughout the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your views and reviews! Please keep reading and reviewing! I would love some feedback about my writing, the story, and what you might like to see happen! I am open to suggestion!**

**I would like to give you some idea of what the characters look like. Any ideas of how make them available to you? Post in a review or PM me! **

Rio's POV

"You've got to be kidding me!" Damon shouted as the alarm sounded.

I looked around as the loud siren rang in my ears, the look on Damon's face telling me that this was not a normal. What was going on? I would have thought it was a signal for the selection if it weren't for the chaos erupting around me. People began running out of the rooms and racing down the hall. I watched as they seemed to disappear into the wall around the corner. My heart raced as Damon grabbed my hand and started pulling me in that direction.

"What is going on?" I yelled over the loud siren. "This doesn't seem like the best way for you brother to call upon the ladies."

Damon chuckled as we both ran, maids and butlers going past us in the opposite direction. "I wish that's all this was."

Before I could question him further he pushed me toward the wall. I put my hands up to catch myself on the wall and was surprised when it moved like a door. On the other side of the wall I was met by darkness and a cool breeze. I pulled my housecoat close to me and squinted into the darkness before a hand rested on the small of my back: my body tensed. No one had ever touched me there before, let alone a boy. I suddenly felt self conscious.

"Don't worry, it's just me," Damon said in a calm voice. "Just be careful going down the stairs, they can be a little slippery."

I cautiously felt for the wall and fumbled my way down the dark steps with Damon's hand resting on my back. I knew he would be ready to catch me if I fell, but I was determined to stay on my feet. I would not give anyone the satisfaction of seeing me weak, not even the handsome prince of Illea.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked, his voice echoing in the stone stairway. "You must be terrified."

"I'm fine," I snapped. "I would just like to know what is going on. I'm not some helpless girl and I can assure you I can take care of myself, so don't try anything!"

"What are you talking about?

"The advisors warned that you princes might want to take advantage of us girls, and I'm not about to let that happen!" I was angry and my temper flared as I felt his hand move to my forearm.

"Rio, I'm sorry if I ever gave you the impression that I would do something inappropriate or hurt you. I would never do that." He sounded insulted. "I promise my brother and I will never put you in a situation that would compromise your virtue."

"Good," I spat, ripping my arm away from him. "Because if you did try, I would have made it so you would never have a royal heir." I heard Damon sigh behind me. I could tell I had hurt his feelings but I wanted to make it clear that I was not an easy target in a dark cold tunnel. We continued to walk in silence, though I had a feeling Damon was trying to think of something to lighten the mood.

It wasn't long before I saw the soft glow of a light at the bottom of the stairs and heard the muffled sobs of some of the girls. What was going on? Did someone die? I didn't know, but I knew that it really wasn't anything to cry over. Yes, it was a little scary but nothing that would bring me to tears.

"Ladies, please," said a desperate voice as I reached the bottom of the stairs. "I promise this does not happen often and that you are safe here."

I was now in a large dimly lit room that was crowded with the thirty-five selection girls, the royal family, and advisors. In the corner I could see a stack of cots and food, but most people were sitting in groups instead of using the supplies.

"I know this must be terrifying, but if you want to go home, I will not stop you." I noticed that the man talking was none other than Prince Caleb. He looked exactly like he did on the Report but less tidy at the moment. His dirty blonde hair was sticking up slightly in the front and he had a light stubble on his chin. Caleb wore a black suit and tie; he have still been awake and just as nervous as we were. Right now, Prince Caleb looked anxious, uncomfortable, and exhausted and I could understand why. There were ten crying girls sitting around him and he was attempting to console them and convince them to stay. To me, it looked like he was failing miserably.

"I'm so glad I'm not him right now."

I turned around to see Damon still standing behind me. He had a half smile on his face as he ran his fingers unconsciously through his dark curls. Even though I had just met him, I was beginning to realize that this must be one of his nervous or anxious habits. I bit my lower lip as he caught me watching him, my stomach doing a flip when his brilliant blue eyes met mine. A charming smile spread over his face as he looked down at me; I instantly forgot our conversation on the way down the stairs. I found myself admiring his eyes and the way his messy curls fell into his eyes. I quickly looked away with a blush, wondering why I was suddenly feeling like my sister Vanessa. At home, most of my best friends were boys and I didn't understand why I was starting to feel differently around Damon. He wasn't even the one I was here for!

"What's going on? What was that alarm?" I asked, finally remembering what brought us all here.

"Most likely the rebels are back in the castle. It's been a few months since their last invasion and honestly I'm surprised it took them this long to come back. Usually they come once or twice a month," he replied as he put his hands in his pocket. I must have had a shocked looked on my face because he added, "I've never felt unsafe here, if that helps", with a nonchalant shrug.

"Damon!"

We both looked to see Princess Cadence running toward us in her housecoat. She looked calm and happy as she jumped into Damon's arms. I felt a little better seeing her relaxed state. If the family were actually in danger, I'm sure Cadence's demeanor would reflect that.

"Mom was worried! She didn't know where you were and then Caleb is covered in his ladies!" she giggled, practically jumping up and down. She stopped when her eyes fell on me and I gave her a light curtsy.

"Princess Cadence, it is honor to meet you." Cadence giggled at my formalness.

"What is your name? You're beautiful!" Cadence said, her eyes shining as a blush fell over my face. "I wish my eyes were green, they are so much cooler than blue!"

"Cady," Damon said giving her a pointed look.

"What? It's true!"

"I'm Rio Parker," I interrupted with a smile. "I wouldn't have known what was going on if Prince Damon hadn't lead me down here."

Cadence looked between Damon and I and then smiled mischievously. "So this is the one you were telling Caleb about! He seemed like he liked what you told him about her, and so do I!"

I looked up at Damon to see his mouth agape as he stared at his sister, a slight blush on his face. "How did you know I told Caleb about the girls?" The more important question was, why _was _he talking about me? Had I done something wrong or was he spying? I knew I would have to be careful with what I said to him from now on.

"I was listening through the door with Winston like I always do!" She laughed. I felt a little awkward listening in on their family conversation, even though it had to do with me.

"Ladies!" Called Prince Caleb's voice. "Since we have nothing but time on our hands, I would like to meet one-on-one with each of you to get to know you a little better. I will start with this lovely lady," he said gesturing to Katlyn. "And make my way to all of you."

My heart palpitated as I thought about my one-on-one with the prince. What would I say or talk about? What if he thought I wasn't intelligent? I just didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of everyone in the room and I bit my lower lip at the thought.

"Don't worry, Lady Rio, I think my brother will like you," Cadence said, bringing me out of my thoughts. "What caste are you from?"

"Cady has Mother taught you nothing? That is rude to ask," Damon interjected. "It doesn't matter what caste she is in, it matters if she is what Caleb is looking for." I was thankful for Damon sticking up for me though he didn't need to. I could do that myself.

"I'm not ashamed of being a five," I interrupted proudly. "I'm from a family of musicians and I am first and foremost a saxophone player." I smiled as Cadence's eyes lit up.

"You're from the same caste our mother was! She will be so excited to hear that! I'm going to go tell her! Maybe you guys can write a song or something together!" With that Cadence skipped away and over to the king and queen. I watched as Queen America smiled as Cadence talked to her.

"Sorry about my sister, she just gets excited," Damon said as I watched Prince Caleb start to move around the opposite side of the room. I was still nervous about talking to her. "She's still just a kid you know."

"Don't worry, I have two little sisters. Abby is Cadence's age and does the same things." I smiled thinking about Abby and Madeline. I hoped Natalie, my second oldest sister was taking care of them and keeping them out of my mother's wrath. My mother could be ruthless with her guilt, perfectionism, and rage when she wanted to be. I didn't want my little sisters to be ruined by her ruthlessness; I always did my best to protect them.

"How many sisters do you have? I honestly can't imagine having more than one sister; Cady is a handful as it is"

"I have five sisters and I'm in the middle. My oldest sisters are Vanessa and Natalie and my little sisters are Madeline and Abby. I hope they are surviving my mother without me," I said with a small laugh. I didn't want Damon to know that I was serious about not liking my mother.

"So how old is your eldest sister?" He was starting to ask a lot of questions.

"She is twenty, Natalie is 19, I'm 16, Madeline is 13, and Abby is 9," I explained, wondering why he was so concerned.

"You're all really close in age. That must make it—"

"Oh my goodness, Rosanna!" I turned to find myself face-to-face Katlyn. "Prince Caleb is so dreamy! He just said that he wanted meet him in the foyer when we get cleared to go back upstairs! I wonder what he wants?" She interrupted with squealed. I wondered why I always managed to be surrounded by the boy crazy girls: first Vanessa and now Katlyn.

"I'll see you around," Damon said and I gave him an apologetic smile. I wished Katlyn had been kind enough to see that I had been in the middle of a conversation.

"You know, Katlyn—"

"I just couldn't believe how nice he was and what a good listener he was! I told him all about my life back home as a three. I'm sure he was impressed!"

"Katlyn, I really don't want to know every detail." I took advantage of her breath to interject, a shocked look coming over her face. "I appreciate that you want to share that with me, but I would like to form my own opinions."

"I guess you're right!" She said, pretending that I hadn't said anything that offended her. "Well I hope your interview goes well!" Katlyn smiled and took a step backwards as Prince Caleb approached me. I gave him a light curtsy as he stopped in front of me and offered his arm. Everything was happening so quickly and I felt dizzy mentally trying to keep up with everything.

"Thank you, your highness." I smiled as I took his arm. "Are you having a good evening?" Prince Caleb looked surprised that I had started the conversation.

"I am now," he said with a chuckle. "All the other girls just talked about themselves. Usually no one asks me how I am." A thoughtful look came over his face. "Its nice to meet you Lady…"

"My name is Rosanna Parker, but please call me Rio. It's a nickname from back home," I explained and he nodded. "Do you always sleep in a suit?" I joked and he chuckled in return.

"I was actually still working in my study when the alarm went off." Caleb smiled and ran his hand through his hair just as Damon had done earlier. "Father and the advisors are always keeping me busy with something."

"I can imagine its not easy being the next king of Illea."

"You'd be right about that…I saw you come down with Prince Damon, did you get lost?" He asked, quickly changing the subject. His tone was different and his dark blue eyes sparkled with interest.

"Actually, Prince Damon found me in the gardens taking a walk to clear my head. He made sure I got back up to my room just as the alarm went off. If it hadn't been for him, I don't think I would have found this room," I answered honestly, looking into his blue eyes. I hated to admit it, but Damon could have saved my life.

"Well I am glad he found you, Lady Parker. I wouldn't want the rebels to get a hold of a beauty like you." Caleb took my hand and kissed it lightly, causing me to blush. "Tell me a little bit more about yourself."

"Well, I am from Waverly and I have five sisters," I started. It seemed like I was answering an interview question. "I'm a five from a family of musicians." My answer was vague and simple; Prince Caleb would have to work to get more details out of me. I wasn't about to let him see anymore into my life without sharing some of his as Damon had.

"What instruments do you play?" Caleb asked, seeming interested.

I shrugged. "I can play most of them but my favorite is the saxophone or singing. What about you? Do you play any instruments? I know Queen America was originally a five."

Caleb again looked taken aback by my question. I guess he wasn't lying about never being asked about himself.

"I play piano and guitar." A large smile came over his face. "Would you like to accompany to the music room tomorrow? Maybe we could play something for each other."

I gapped at Caleb. "Did you just ask me out on a date, Prince Caleb?" I asked with a raised brow and a teasing tone. A sheepish look and a light blush came over his handsome features and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Yes, yes I guess I am. Please forgive me, I've-I've never done this before." Prince Caleb looked down at his hands. I could tell he felt vulnerable at the moment and that didn't happened often.

"I would love to," I smiled, putting my hand on his. Caleb looked up into my eyes, his glowing with excitement. He looked in shock.

"Really?" I nodded. "Alright then, I will send you a note with the time and will pick you up from your room."

"Your majesties, the rebels have been taken care of and it is now safe to return to your rooms," said a guard interrupting our conversation. I took the opportunity to look around the room, seeing Damon watching me with his brother. There was something off about him as he watched us but I couldn't put my finger on it. My stomach panged with a little bit of guilt though I knew that I had done nothing wrong.

"See you at breakfast," Caleb said and then kissed my hand before he stood. "Ladies!" He called, now addressing everyone. "If I asked you to meet me in the foyer please remember to do so, the rest of you may return to your rooms. Breakfast will still be at eight o'clock sharp. See you there!"

I stood, smoothing out my light blue housecoat. What had just happened? Did I really have a date with the prince? I smiled at the thought as I realized I was probably one of the first girls to get a date.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I froze.

**Oh, man a cliffhanger! Who do you think it is? Who do you want it to be? Let me know! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for you reviews/follows/favs and please keep them coming! **

**prnamber3909—I love that you are already thinking ship names! I like Riam or Damio! But what about Caleb and Rio? ;)**

**Jennifer1414—You shall find out who touched her shoulder! Thanks for your review!**

**Win—You will see Nada sooner than you think and its going to cause some chaos! I cant wait for everyone's reaction when you finally meet the mysterious German Princess!**

**Sabrinav317—Yes! Ian would be sooo much hotter with blue eyes! Thank you for your review!**

**Kiera13130—Yay! I'm glad you like it and I will continue to update ASAP**

Chapter 6: She's A Firecracker

Rio's POV

As I turned to go up the stairs, a hand fell on my shoulder and I instantly froze. In my mind, I prepared my next move if the person attacked. I would not let anyone get the better of me, not at home in Waverly and definitely not here. From hanging around with guys I knew how to handle myself in a wrestling match or fight. If someone were to attack me, I would elbow them in the gut, stomp their foot, and knee them in the groin. My tactic worked every time and the person always thought twice before attacking again. I smiled lightly at the thought as I prepared myself, almost wanting to prove that I could take care of myself. That would show these royals!

"Lady Rio, may I have my jacket back?"

I turned around to see Damon with his hand on my shoulder. It would have been just as easy to ask for it back without touching me, though I relaxed now knowing who it was. I carefully shrugged off his suit jacket and handed it back to him.

"Thanks," I said shortly as I tried to tidy up my hair and he put on his jacket.

"No problem." Damon ran his fingers through his hair again, watching others leave around us. "Caleb didn't ask you to meet you in the foyer did he?" He rubbed the back of his head as he looked at me.

"Nope," I answered quickly, instantly doubting what had just happened between Caleb and I. "Should he have?"

"You don't want to be in that group, that's all I will say," Damon said with a cheeky smile.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What do you mean? You don't think I'm good enough to be in that group?" My temper flared as he gave me a charming smile. Who was he kidding right now? My life was not some game and I would not let him keep assuming that it was. I had my sisters to consider in everything I did. "This isn't some game to me, _Prince_ Damon! I _need_ this!" I spat.

I was surprised when his jaw dropped and he pulled me over to the side with a concerned look on his face. He obviously didn't want anyone to hear what he was about to tell me. "Of course I don't think that! Rio, he is sending those girls _home_." Damon looked me in the eye, his blue orbs serious and focused. "I know you must think that I am out to get you or hurt you, but I'm not. I would like to be your friend and help you if you'll let me."

My jaw dropped in surprise. Prince Damon wanted to _help_ me and be my _friend_. Well, that was not where I expected that conversation to go and now felt incredibly stupid.

"I promise I will help you with whatever you need," he continued and took my hand: my face flushed. "I know you said you wanted a better life for yourself and I think I could help secure that."

"What could you possibly do?" I snapped; still not convinced that Damon's intentions were pure.

"Hello, I'm Damon Schreave!" He laughed and motioned to himself; I tried to fight the smile that threatened my composed demeanor. Damon was charming and handsome, I would give him that, but it would take more than a good looks and a sensor of humor to win me over. "I believe you just met my brother, the ever handsome, Prince Caleb Schreave?" I couldn't help but smile as he seamlessly defused my anger. I was honestly surprised because no one had been ever calmed down my temper this quickly, not even my best friend James.

"Well, I could be the little birdie in his ear guiding him on who to choose." Damon wagged his brow at me and leaned against the wall with crossed arms. "Sound plausible?"

"But why help me?" I asked as I tried to push away the fluttering feeling in my stomach as his eyes met mine. What was going on with me?

Damon was silent for a minute. He seemed to be struggling with something as he fought to find the right words to say. A range of emotions came over his face before he spoke. "I think you would make Caleb a very lucky man." The words seemed hard for him to say. "He would be a fool not to agree."

"What makes you say that?" I was interested in discovering his inner struggle, though I couldn't explain why. Part of me wanted Damon keep me for himself but I quickly pushed that thought away. I knew that it could never happen and I had only just met him. My emotions were starting to confuse me and I hated that feeling.

Damon took a cautious step toward me, almost as if he were going to touch me, but then thought better of it. Instead he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Can't you just trust me?" He smiled his most charming smile yet.

"I guess—"

"Prince Damon, your brother wishes to see you in his study," interrupted a butler.

Damon sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'll see you at breakfast, Lady Rio," he said before leaving me alone in large empty room.

What was going on? First, Prince Caleb asks me out on a date and now Damon wants to help me win? Any other girl would have been ecstatic to have this opportunity but it left me feeling confused.

I contemplated the evening's events as I climbed the stairs to my room, not realizing how tired I was until I hit the mattress. Before I knew it, someone was shaking me awake again.

"Lady Parker, it is time to get ready for breakfast!" said my young blond maid. Her name was Sarah and she seemed the most personable of the three. From what I could gather, Ashley was the leader, and Sarah and Beth were her assistants. "We have to make you look extra gorgeous this moring because the Prince sent a note asking you to the music room after breakfast!"

"He did?" I squeaked, practically jumping out of bed. The ladies ushered me into the shower and then began working on my hair. Beth curled my hair and styled my hair so I looked like one of those girls on the cover of a fashion magazine. My auburn hair was styled so that it framed my face and curled together at the bottom; it was elegant and sassy. In combination with some light makeup, I didn't recognize the girl the in the mirror. "Wow," I breathed.

"You haven't even seen the best part yet!" Sarah squealed as she held up a garment bag. "We made this for you last night!"

Ashley pulled out the most beautiful gown I had ever seen. It was dark purple chiffon with an empire waist that turned into small flowers that cascaded down the back. It was so glamorous.

"You made this for _me_?" I was dumfounded as I put it on. The gown accentuated all of my curves and the little flowers detailed the empire waist and sweetheart neckline. It showed just the right amount of cleavage, though I felt slightly uncomfortable because I had never shown cleavage before.

"Miss Parker, you look radiant!" Ashley beamed. "But you better go, you're late for breakfast!"

Damon's POV

I mentally kicked myself repeatedly as I walked up the stairs to my brother's study, not even noticing the 15 girls that were crying hysterically in the foyer. Was I mental? I mean, I just pretty much told Rio that I liked her and wanted to be friends. How stupid could I get? I was with Nada, or at least I thought I was. I couldn't afford to get messed up in this selection nonsense and Caleb deserved better than what I was giving him right now. I would have to try to keep my distance while helping Caleb choose Rio, even if it killed me.

"Cal?" I asked, knocking lightly on door. "You wanted to see me?"

Before I knew what hit me, Caleb had thrown his arms around me in a hug. "You were absolutely right about her! She is so intriguing, beautiful, smart, and she even asked about _me_! How often does that happen?"

I patted Caleb's back awkwardly, trying to figure out what he was talking about. "Thanks?" I said and then pulled away. "But what the hell are you talking about?"

"He's talking about Rio, you numbskull!" giggled Cadence, causing both of us to turn to see her peeking in the doorway. "You only pointed out the best one! I'm only ten and I can see that!"

"Cady, go to bed," Caleb said, his hand on his hips and a stern look on his face. "I believe that's what mom and dad already told you to do. It would be a shame if I told them what you were up to."

"You wouldn't dare!" Cadence's eyes were wide; she could see what Caleb was trying to do. "You know they would take away my riding lessons for a week!"

"I'd get your butt to bed then!" Caleb warned and within seconds, she was gone. "She is a little stinker sometimes, honestly."

"You don't have to tell me twice," I laughed. My mind instantly wandered to Rio telling me about her siblings. I smiled and imaged what her home must be like.

"But anyway, you were right about Rio. She is fantastic! I already asked her out on a date later this morning in the music room. I've got a song picked out to play for her and everything!" Caleb gushed as I forced a smile on my face. I was starting to feel jealous but I knew she was off limits.

"I'm sure she's excited about that," I said nonchalantly. "Just watch out for her temper." Why did I say that? I promised Rio I would be on her side and sell her to my brother, not try to make him eliminate her. "She's a firecracker."

"I'm not afraid of a challenge, Damon; you should know that by now!" Caleb gave me a mischievous smile. "Besides, what fun would it be to have a boring girl that always agreed with me? I would hate it!"

I nodded, knowing that he was right. In my mind, anything worth having was worth fighting for. "I think you should keep her around and get to know her. From what I can tell so far, she is going to make one man a very lucky husband." I couldn't fight the feeling that I wanted that man to be me.

_I barely even know her_, I reminded myself. _Plus, she would be great for Cal. I cant ruin his chances for something I shouldn't even want_. I hated the thoughts that kept crossing my mind and I prayed that a new letter from Nada would come to distract me.

"By the way, why were you out in the garden with her last night?"

"I wasn't out there with her, she just happened to be wandering around when I went to get some fresh air," I answered truthfully, yet somehow it felt like a lie. "I asked her if she was alright and then escorted her back to her room." I shrugged.

"Why was she wearing your jacket?" I felt like I was being interviewed for treason.

"She was shivering and I didn't think you'd want one of your girls to get pneumonia!" I snapped. I was starting to feel attacked again and I could understand why. I just wished Caleb would trust that I was not going to steal his girls, no matter how much I might want to. "Are you done with the accusatory questions?"

"I'm sorry." Caleb looked down and then out the window. "But I think I've got some good options and hope that I can get to know the remaining 20!"

By the time breakfast rolled around, Caleb had told me all about his interviews and why he sent some of the girls home. I was both mentally and physically exhausted when we sat down at the head table with my mother and father. Mom gave me a concerned look before returning to her meal that they had already started before we arrive.

I looked around the room, my eyes scanning all of the remaining girls. However, I didn't not see the one set of vivid green eyes that I was looking for. I mentally kicked myself again. What did it matter? We could only be friends and that's it. I picked up my fork and started to eat the large plate of eggs and bacon in front of me, smiling as Cadence taunted Caleb with the kissing song.

Suddenly I heard Caleb's fork drop and a gasp escape his mouth. I looked at him and followed his gaze to the open doors of the hall. There standing at the double doors was the most breathtaking sight I had ever seen: Rosanna Parker. I gapped at how beautiful she looked in the purple gown and elegant hair; she looked like a queen.

"Rio," I breathed, trying to regain my composure.

"Welcome, Lady Parker, would you please join us!" Caleb called, motioning to the empty seat across from us at the head table. I saw my father lean over and whisper something to Caleb but he shook his head. "No, it will be alright, Father. I promise it wont be an everyday thing."

"The other girls will get jealous and target her," Mother warned.

" I know the other girls will get jealous but they will just have to be patient and earn my time."

Rio blushed madly as she made her way to us. How was I going to make it through this selection if she showed up looking like that every day?

**Things aren't looking too good for Damon right now! Ah but next chapter we will get to see Rio on her date with the ever charming Caleb. What do you think? Caleb or Damon? Or is it too soon to tell?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for your reviews and views! I had a snow day today and what better to do than write all of you lovelies a new chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 7: A First Date Serenade

Rio's POV

I could feel the selection girls' icy glares stabbing the back of my head as I sat across from the royal family. The invitation to eat with Prince Caleb would not gain me popularity points with the other girls, but at least it meant that I was lead so far. I smiled as I pushed my breakfast around on my plate, too nervous to eat. The feeling of everyone's eyes on me at the moment was a little bit more that I could handle and I didn't want to make a fool out of myself.

"Lady Rio, are you enjoying your breakfast?" I looked up to see Damon give me a half smile before he took another bite.

I shrugged. "It's very good, I-I'm just not very hungry."

"Not hungry?" Queen America almost laughed. "I was in your shoes once and I know what you're feeling." She put her hand gently on my arm and gave me a knowing smile. "The girls that are your friends won't care that you ate breakfast at this table. They will continue to be your friends no matter what. That's what happened to me and Lady Marlee." She smiled and I knew she was right. All I had to do now was actually make friends.

"I hate having everyone sit at different tables," King Maxon said and took a swig of his grape juice.

"Then why not get one big table?" I asked softly. "Seems like the perfect fix to all this jealously."

"She's brilliant too!" Cadence giggled and elbowed Caleb in the side. I blushed and looked away, my eyes catching Damon in the process. His eyes turned cold as he grabbed his glass and quickly took a drink. What was going on with him? Had I said something wrong?

"Then it shall be done!" Caleb announced hitting his hand on the table. "Winston!" he called, motioning to butler waiting in the corner. He always seemed to be nearby the royal family. It made me wonder if he ever got a break.

I took a bit as Prince Caleb whispered with the butler about making the dining room amendments for the next meal. My eyes wandered around the table and landed on Damon. He was looking at me with an unreadable expression but I could tell something was bothering him. I hated seeing him that way and I couldn't explain why.

"Prince—"

"Are you ready for our date, Lady Parker?" Prince Caleb interrupted, offering me a hand and a charming smile. I blushed as I took it, trying not to look at Damon.

"You look absolutely stunning," Caleb said, spinning me around as I stood up. I guess he was admiring my maids' handy work as well. "I trust you slept well this morning?"

"Yes, the bed in my room is like sleeping on a cloud." I blushed; no one had ever spoken to me the way the Princes did. "What about you?"

"I didn't get much sleep last night," Caleb chuckled and put my hand in the crook of his elbow. "Honestly, I couldn't wait for today, or this moment rather. I've never met someone like you before, Lady Parker."

"You must not get out much." I shrugged as we walked down a corridor with beautiful golden trim and antique paintings. "I'm really nothing special. I'm actually surprised I was selected."

Caleb looked at me with a raised brow. "You doubt yourself too much, darling. But you're right, I haven't gotten out much. Come to think of it, I've only been out of the palace twice to visit my best friend in France." He sighed as we turned the corner into a large powder blue room. "Sometimes I would give anything to get out here to see the world. The palace has never felt more like a cage than it has the past two days. I just feel like I don't have the chance to actually be me."

I would have never of guessed that a royal, of all people, would feel trapped; I was stunned by his words. Prince Caleb felt just like everyone else in the caste system but he didn't know it. Like them, he was forced to stay in one place, maintain one job, and live one life. If he could use that feeling to help the Illean people then maybe they wouldn't be attacked by the rebels. I put my hand on his forearm and I smiled lightly because in reality, Caleb was just like me. I had truly misjudged the royal family: first Damon and now Caleb.

"I understand how you feel," I said softly, looking into his deep blue eyes. The blue was so pure that I could see my reflection in them. "At home I felt like I couldn't break free and was actually relieved to be selected. I still can't fight the guilty feeling for leaving my four sisters behind though." I looked down at my hand, wringing them lightly.

"Yeah, I know. I would feel awful leaving Damon and Cadence behind. Hopefully they will both marry an international royal and be able to leave here."

"Why not plan a trip when the selection is over, you know before you marry? Maybe take the lucky lady with you?" I suggested, trying not to think about Damon marrying an international princess. The thought of Damon with another girl didn't sit right in my stomach even though I knew he was off limits. I tried to push the feeling away and focus my attention solely on Caleb; he was my only choice.

Prince Caleb looked thoughtful as he considered my words. "You know, Lady Parker that just might be crazy enough to work! Even if I just visit the provinces to see my people. I've only just met you and you are already giving me wonderful ideas!" He beamed as he sat me down on the piano bench next to him. I smiled, feeling at home as I looked around the music room. The walls were covered in instruments and musical art; it was everything I had ever dreamed of.

I was stunned when Caleb's lips gently brushed my cheek, his eyes meeting mine. "Thank you for being the one thing that I could look forward to today." I blushed madly because I knew his words were genuine. I was starting to feel a connection with the prince that I couldn't deny."Honestly, meeting you this morning was a breath of fresh air to the monotony that I call life." Caleb chuckled as he played a C major arpeggio on the piano, the sound filling the room. "But enough of this depressing stuff, lets liven it up a little bit!"

I was not expecting the fast moving ragtime piece that filled the room with sound. It made me instantly laughed as I recognized the tune. It was one my father used to play and my sisters and I would dance around the living room to. I tapped my foot and swayed on the bench with Caleb as his fingers danced along the keyboard. It wasn't long before I jumped in, playing the counter melody in the upper octave, giving the piece a new vibe.

"Wow, that-that was amazing!" Caleb stammered as we finished playing. "I haven't played like that with anyone in years! Damon and I used to write songs, but between you and me, you are much better at improvising that he is."I giggled lightly as I felt Caleb's arm go around my shoulders. It felt comfortable and right as I leaned into him, our bodies touching slightly.

"You know, you'd give a number of fives I know a run for their money playing like that." It was true. I hadn't heard anyone play a rag that well since my dad passed away two years ago. "I would love to write something with you sometime." I smiled and leaned my head on my hand, my arm resting on the edge of the piano. There was something simple about talking to Caleb; it was easy like breaking. I couldn't wait to see what we could do together musically.

"You told me you played saxophone, didn't you?" Caleb asked, putting a piece of hair behind my ear. My heart raced as his finger grazed my skin, sending goosebumps down my arms. I shivered slightly.

"Yes," I said with a blush. "I'm surprised you remembered with 35 interviews this morning and now sleep," I teased.

"Are you kidding? I am Caleb Schreave! I remember everything and anything!" He motioned to himself proudly.

My mind instantly flashed back to Damon doing the same thing this morning. I couldn't believe how similar yet different the two seemed to be. I smiled at the memory as I stood to retrieve the saxophone, smoothing out the back of my dress.

"Would you mind playing for me?"

I nodded and carefully pulled the polished saxophone off the wall. This model was much nicer than any I had seen and I was extremely careful as I adjusted the neck strap and the mouthpiece. "I cant believe you're letting me play this," I said as I readied the instrument. "I'm sure this model costs more than my house does."

"Don't be silly, Lady Parker. You are a trained professional and I wouldn't trust just anyone with it." Caleb smiled at me and my stomach fluttered; he was more than I ever dreamed he could be. When I entered the selection, I never dreamed that Prince Caleb would be so kind and relatable. I thought he would have been arrogant and foolish, but I was very wrong. I smiled knowing that I could be happy here if Caleb were to choose me.

"Well, don't say that until you've heard me play," I teased, flipping my hair over my shoulder flirtatiously. "I could be complete rubbish and waste your time."

"Nonsense! I've never heard a five perform poorly, especially one as lovely as you.," Caleb laughed, ushering me to perform. "So go on, let's hear what you've got!"

Without hesitation, I started to play a flowing jazz ballade that showed off all of my skills. I let my breath flow through the instrument with flying fingers. I felt every note I played, letting the piece reflect a piece of my soul. It was a bold move but being vulnerable might be the only way to get me what I wanted and I was starting to think that might be Caleb. As I held out the last note, applause suddenly filled the room.

"Brava!"

I looked up to see not Caleb, but Damon clapping from the doorway. He leaned against the door lazily in a black suit and blue tie, a smile on his face that lit up his blue eyes. I curtsied lightly as Caleb joined in the applause, giving his brother a curt look.

"Please that is really not necessary." I was being modest but I knew that I had played well. When I looked between the Schreave brothers, they were both looking at me with the same unreadable expression and I couldn't help but feel self conscious.

"What? Are you kidding me, Lady Rio? That was the best jazz ballade I've heard in years!" Damon gushed, putting his hands inside the pocket of his all black suit.

"Yes, I'd have to agree," Caleb said and put an arm around my waist. I couldn't help but feel like Caleb was claiming me in front of his brother, their eyes locking in a gaze. "She really is something!"

"Thanks," I replied. I was feeling a little awkward standing in front of both princes. My mind wanted me to pick one but oddly I felt drawn to both of them. This would definitely be an interesting process.

"Cal, Father requires your presences in a meeting in his study. I tried to take your place but he said it was only something you could do," Damon continued without missing a beat.

Caleb sighed and then kissed my cheek. "I had a lovely time, Lady Parker and hopefully I will see you at dinner tonight. I will send a note to your maids with our next date!" I touched my cheek and smiled as Caleb left, excited for our next encounter.

* * *

Damon's POV

As I approached the music room, I heard the beautiful melody of a saxophone and instantly smiled. I knew it was Rio playing and that made the sound even more extraordinary. I carefully leaned against the doorframe, watching her play. It was as if a piece of her soul were traveling around the room in her sound: all the hurt and love she had experienced in her life evident. When she finished, I couldn't help but clap: the music touched me.

"Brava!"

Rio blushed madly, giving us a light curtsy. I didn't know that she could look any more beautiful than she did at that moment. My heart palpitated as she smiled lightly in the morning light steaming through the window, her green eyes glowing. I shook my head and looked away, knowing that I couldn't let these feeling occur. It was then that I received a curt look from Caleb.

"Please that is really not necessary," Rio said shyly. I laughed giving her an incredulous look.

"What? Are you kidding me, Lady Rio? That was the best jazz ballade I've heard in years!" I gushed, putting my hands inside the pocket of my suit.

"Yes, I'd have to agree," Caleb said and put an arm around Rio's waist. "She really is something!"

It was then that I felt something inside me that I had never felt before. It was as if an animal was clawing inside of me, fighting to get out. I hated that my brother was claiming her as his and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. I looked away, remembering my purpose for coming to the music room. "Cal, Father requires your presences in a meeting in his study. I tried to take your place but he said it was only something you could do."

I turned and headed out of the room after giving my brother his message. I couldn't stand to hear him say good bye to Rio or see him potentially kiss her. Just the thought of him touching her was enough to my skin crawl. I quickly made my way down the hall, putting distance between Rio and myself; it was for the best.

* * *

It had been two week since the start of the selection and I had been doing everything in my power to keep my distance. Caleb had sent home ten more girls, leaving him with the Elite. Father said it was the quickest elimination in years.

Today I found soils in the garden. I sighed as I sat on the stone bench, the sun beating down on the back of my neck. It was mid afternoon and I had been avoiding Rio all day, even though she explicitly asked to speak to me. I had been cordial and helpful to her like I had promised, but the last few times we spoke she only asked questions about Caleb. It was killing me seeing her so interested in Caleb but I knew I didn't have a choice. I knew deep down that I could make her happier.

"Damon, there you are," Rio said, coming up behind me. "Are you okay? You've been acting really odd for the past week."

"No," I said through gritted teeth, knowing that she had just come from her eighth date with my brother in the past week. It was sadistic to keep count but for whatever reason I did, almost like I was trying to hurt myself to keep her way.

I looked up at her from the bench, meeting her bright green eyes. Today she was wearing a light blue day dress that hugged her in all the right places. Her hair was tied back into an elegant ponytail and I couldn't keep my eyes off of her: this had been my struggle for weeks.

"What's wrong? Did I do something to upset?" Rio looked down at me with a concerned look on her face. I was surprised when I found myself standing and taking her hands in mine.

"No, you've been perfect," I whispered, pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear. I felt her shiver from my touch and our hands felt so right together. What was I doing? I knew I had only known her for two weeks and that she was one of my brother's selected.

"Damon, what's going on?" She gasped, obviously taken back by my actions. I was usually so in control when we were together but today I did not mask my emotions for her: I couldn't. Rio needed to know how I felt for her.

"I—just forget it," I huffed, quickly dropping her hand and turning on the balls of my feet. I had to get out of there before I did something stupid: something that would ruin both of us. I quickly headed toward the palace doors, needing to lock myself in my study. I couldn't hurt Caleb or Rio with my selfishness.

Suddenly I froze at the sight in front of me.

"Damon?"


	8. Chapter 8

**As requested, here is a speedy update! Please continue to review and let me know what you think! :)**

Chapter 8: A Fork in the Road

Damon's POV

As I turned away from Lady Rio, the sight at the palace door shocked me. There pressed against the back of the door were Caleb and Lady Emilia kissing passionately. I felt a fire burn through my chest as my anger rose. How could Caleb be so careless with his public displays of affection, especially when he admitted his feelings for Rio last night? At that moment, I hated my brother because I knew his actions would crush Rio if she saw them. I would never be so callused as to take my dream girl out on a date and then kiss someone else just for the hell of it. I could literally strangle him right now!

I turned back to face Rio; I had to protect her from seeing my brother. Trying to hide my anger, I forced smile and stepped back in front of her to block the palace doors.

"Damon, what is going on?" Rio asked as I took her hands again.

"I want to show you something," I lied pulling her along through a tall row of yellow rose bushes.

We walked in silence, both of us trying to think of something to say to alleviate the awkward moment I had created before I tried to leave. I could tell I had confused her with my actions, but it was for the best. She would be devastated if she knew about Caleb and all I could hear in my head were the warning about getting involved with a selected girl.

"Are you okay?" Rio asked, trying to slow me as I pulled her along to the back corner of the garden. I couldn't stop: not now. I was weak and I didn't want to say something that I couldn't take back.

"I'm fine," I lied. "I just wanted to give you a little break from the palace life."

"You're not fooling me with this act."

I sighed, shoving my free hand into my pocket. She was smart, I would give her that, but I couldn't share what was bothering me. Rio couldn't know that I had a huge crush on her and that I wanted to kill my brother for kissing another after he told me to stay away. How could he just toy with the girls emotions? I didn't understand.

"Aren't these roses beautiful? This is one of my favorite places." I was avoiding her questions and I could sense her agitation. In truth, the back corner of the gardens was my favorite place to hide out from the world. "I used to come here as a kid to escape my Illean history lessons and now I wish life could still be that simple. Oh wait till you see the—"

"Damon," Rio stopped, tugging me around to face her. Her green eyes glowed with a questioning look as I met her gaze. "What is going on? First you act all eager to help me, then I go on a few dates with your brother, and now you're avoiding me and acting like a total loony! Did I do something to piss you off because your behavior has been like night and day lately."

I sighed as I pulled a red rose off the bushes and continued walking. I couldn't have this conversation, not now. "I just wanted to show you the back corner of the gardens. It's the best place to come to get away from everything and no one can see you!" I walked toward the large flower bush and put the rose in my lapel. I was trying to deter Rio from asking any more questions. "Do you like it out here?"

"It's lovely, but that's not the point. Why won't you talk to me?" I could hear the hurt in her voice and I wanted nothing more to make it go away.

"Lady Rio, please…"I sighed, looking down at the ground. "I can't."

"Damon, talk to me," Rio insisted, giving me a look that melted my heart. "If you don't want to help me anymore, I get it. I guess I can just go home like everyone thought I would. I was never meant to be a princess." She put her head down, wringing her hands in front of her; my heart broke to see her like that.

"Stop, Rio, just stop," I said exasperatedly. "You didn't do anything wrong and I will help you in any way that I can."

"Then what is it? Why are you acting like I stole your crown or something?" She snapped, her hands turning to fists. I could see her temper rising. "You expect me to share all my thoughts and secrets but when it comes to you, you're a closed book? It doesn't work like that, Damon!"

"I know, it's-it's just complicated, Rio! I can't tell you everything!" I was getting mad and it was evident in my tone. I just wanted her to drop it and let it go but that wasn't happening. "Can't you just be my friend right now?"

"Be your _friend"_ Rio laughed bitterly. "All I have done is _be_ your friend! Just like you asked! And for what? You haven't done a damn thing for me or even shared much about yourself for that matter!"

"I have so!" I spit. "I'm sorry you think I'm too arrogant to keep my promises, but I assure you I am the main reason you are in Caleb's good graces!" I hissed.

"So now your brother can't like me on his own accord? It has to be _your_ word that got him to like me? Piss off, Damon." She stomped her foot and crossed her arms over her chest. "You know, I used to think you were the nicest guy I'd met, well until this week that is. I guess your true colors are shining through!"

"I've just got a lot going on right now," I almost shouted, pacing and running my finger through my hair. She was unnerving me and I could do a thing about it. I knew I would lose her if I didn't fix this fast. "I just can't talk about! It's not always about you!" I spat, though wholeheartedly I knew that it was.

"I just want to know what I did to make you act like ass lately!" Rio snapped, tears forming in her eyes. My actions were hurting her and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Nothing! You haven't done a damn thing except come here and turn my world upside down!" I hissed, my temper now flying. I couldn't contain myself anymore as I took a step towards her, the words flying from my mouth. "How can you expect me to help you win over my brother when all I want to do is keep you for myself?!" There it was; the cat was out of the bag. I had just ruined everything.

"What?" Rio gapped with her mouth open and her eyes wide. "I-I—"

"Stop," I whispered, taking a step towards her and cupping her face in my hands. I couldn't stop myself now; it was all out in the open. "You've been nothing but perfect. Please don't doubt yourself. I'm the idiot that couldn't control myself and stay away."

Before I could stop myself from making more of a mess, I found my lips gently touching Rio's in a soft kiss. It felt like fireworks dancing in my stomach as she returned the gesture. We shared our embrace for a few moments, our lips exploring each others. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. Suddenly I was brought back to my senses; what had I done?

"I'm sorry," I stammered, pulling away and taking a step back. "I-I shouldn't have done that—we-we could both be accused of treason. I-I have to go."

I quickly turned and ran out of the back corner of the garden and towards the stables. I mentally beat myself up, knowing that I had just made the stupidest mistake of my life. Yet a part of me couldn't wait to kiss her again; it was like magic. I had only ever kissed one girl and that left much to be desired but not Rio's kiss. I took in a deep breath, reliving the moment as I walked. I had been a fool but at least I had something to show for it.

I walked into the stable dragging my feet and not caring that I was wearing my nice shoes. My heart raced in my chest as I leaned up against an empty stall door, remembering the kiss and the taste of her lips on mine. I could die happy now because a weight had been lifted off my chest. But what would that mean for Rio and I now? I knew I would have to beg her to be discreet and pretend as if nothing had happened; it was for the best.

"Prince Damon, what are you doing out here?"

I looked up to see officer Ledger walking in with a saddle in hand. He quickly placed it in equipment room and returned, looking me up and down.

"I just needed a break from it all." I sighed and put my hands in my pockets. Officer Ledger had no idea what I was going through and I wasn't about to let him pretend that he did.

"Ah, falling for one of your brother's ladies, eh?" He laughed. "Did your mother ever tell you we are from the same town?" Officer Ledger raised a brow at me as I shook my head. "Don't tell her I told you, but we dated before she went into the selection."

"Ew, really?" I asked. I couldn't imagine my mother dating or being with anyone except my father.

"Yes, but that's all the past now." He sighed again before looking down the road to see a cloud of dust coming our way. "Were you expecting any royal visitors today?"

"Not that I'm aware of," I shrugged, watching a black limousine come barreling toward us with small flags on it. "Wait a minute," I said having a moment of déjà vu. "That's a German car. It must be Princess Nada!"

My heart began to palpitate again as I realized what was happening; our parents must have arranged our marriage and sent her here to stay with us. I started to sweat. I couldn't deal with my potential fiancé running around and trying to manage my feelings for Rio right now. I could barely deal with my own life let alone a fiancé. I really wished my parents would have spoken to me before inviting them back to the palace. I needed time to think about what had just happened and this was anything but time; it was a death sentence.

"Looks like everything just got cleared up real quick for you, kid," officer Ledger said, giving me a pat on the back. I watched as he went to get ready for the car's arrival.

Officer Ledger was right; my future was decided. I was going to marry Nada and become the king of Germany whether I liked it or not. Sure I liked Nada but I didn't I know her as well as Rio. I felt like I was suddenly being pulled in two different directions: what was right and what I actually wanted. For now, I would have to do what was right, even if it meant marrying a loony bin.

I slowly walked up to the front entrance of the palace. As I arrived, I watched the beautiful Nada climb out of her car dressed in a turquoise gown that made her look even more stunning. Her dark brown hair framed her face with a light curl and her dark brown eyes stared me down. I swallowed, suddenly feeling self-conscious for the second time in my life as my future wife watched my every move.

"Hello, Prince Damon," she said in perfect English as I took her hand and gave her the red rose that I had stuck in my lapel.

"Welcome to back to the palace, Princess Nada," I said smoothly, trying to hide my nerves. "I trust you had a good trip?"

"The flight was a little shaky but I managed." Nada gave me a flirtatious smile and put her hand in the crook of my elbow. I could help but wish that she were Rio at this moment. "Are you excited about our engagement? Muter and Fater came all ze vay from German to complete negotiations." She smiled up at me as she let her German accent show. I returned it, looking over my shoulder to see her parents pull up behind her car.

"I honestly wasn't aware you were coming, though it certainly is a pleasant surprise." I tried to be charming and willed myself to forget about Rio or any pipedream of being with her. "You're actually just in time for dinner. I hope you're hungry."

"Why of course." Nada winked at me and kissed my cheek as we reached the main foyer. "I cannot wait to share the meal with my new fiancé!"

I froze for the second time that day when I saw Rio standing at the bottom of the stairs, her mouth agape. She had heard and seen everything Nada had just done. Rio shook her head at me as tear formed in her eyes as she ran up the stairs. She must hate me right now.

"Lady Rio!" I called after her as she turned and bolted back up the stairs. How on earth was I going to explain kissing her one minute and then being engaged the next? I was just as bad as Caleb and Emilia in the garden today.

**Damon is up to his eyeballs with stress right now! Poor guy! What did you think of the chapter? What do you think is going to happen next or would like to see happen next? Please review! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I love you feedback! For anyone interested, you can find character image links in my profile and a list of the eight remaining girls at the bottom of the page. Please enjoy, keep reviewing, and let me know what you'd like to see! **

Chapter 9: A Meeting with the Queen

Rio's POV

It had been a week since Damon had kissed me in the gardens and had been avoiding him like the plague. I had spent all of my free time in the Women's room or on dates with Prince Caleb, eager to stay away from the engaged prince. I didn't understand how he could kiss me and be engaged at the same time; it didn't make any sense. No one in their right mind would do something like that, but then again, Damon never did seem to be fully there in our conversations. Something had changed in him leading up to that moment and even though I desperately wanted to know, I stayed away.

Ever since I met Damon, I had been drawn toward him and his kiss solidified that. When out lips touched, it felt like a million butterflies trying to make their way out of my stomach in pure bliss. At night, I dreamed about it. I longed for his kiss again but I knew that it could never happen. I was here for Prince Caleb and Damon was not an option, even if I wanted him to be. However, I would never forget my first kiss.

On the other hand, I was also drawn toward Prince Caleb. Something about him made me smile and I knew that he cared for me; I always felt wanted and admired with Caleb. We had not yet kissed but that had not stopped him from bringing it up. I hoped it would happen soon so that I could displace my feeling for Damon.

My maids quickly readied me for the day, dressing me in an emerald day dress with a silver beaded neckline. Sarah had curled my hair lightly at the ends to help shape my face and show off my facial bone struction. With the light makeup Ashley applied, I felt radiant as I looked in the mirror. I couldn't help but feel a little homesick as I looked at my reflection; I wished I could share the royal treatment with my sisters. Little Abby and Madison would surely love every second of pretending to be a princess.

"Lady Parker, Prince Caleb is here to take you down to breakfast!" squealed Beth, drawing me away from thoughts of my sisters. I smiled and quickly put on my silver sequence pointed-toe heels and headed out the door.

"Lady Parker, have I told you how breathtaking you are?" Prince Caleb asked as he walked me down to breakfast. "You steal my breath away every day."

"I believe you've mentioned it before," I replied slyly, a light blush on my cheeks. "But I won't stop you from saying it again."

Caleb threw his head back with a laugh; he always found humor in comments. "Then it shall be done, beautiful."

Caleb stopped and pulled me around the corner. I found myself with my back to the wall looking up into his stunning blue eyes. His hand gently moved a piece of hair behind my ear and I was taken by déjà vu back to the garden with Damon.

"Do you realize how hard it is for me to stay away from you? You're like a drug," he breathed, his face inches from mine. I felt my breath hitch in my chest and goosebumps form on my arms. Caleb smiled as hand ran down my arm, electrifying me. I had never felt anything like this before and I liked it. "May I kiss you?"

I nodded lightly before raising my chin to meet his lips. I felt an explosion of pleasure in my stomach as he kissed me, his lips so gentle yet passionate at the same time. My knees felt weak as Caleb pressed his body lightly into mine, his hand finding its way to the back of my neck. I fought to breath as our lips moved against each other. I didn't want the moment to end as he gently parted my lips and his tongue explored the inner part of my lips.

"Heh hem, good morning, Caleb."

Caleb quickly pulled away and took a step from me, my face flushing at being caught in the act. However, I was even more mortified to see King Maxon and Queen America standing in front of us. I quickly glanced at Caleb to see him running his hands nervously through his hair.

"Morning, Dad," he said with a sheepish smile.

"I see you're having a good morning," Queen America half laughed. "Your father was just saying how he wasn't sure you were getting enough time with the ladies, but I guess that is not the case."

"I take the time I can get," Caleb, laughed, taking my hand. "I was just asking Lady Parker if she would accompany me on a walk after dinner." I nodded lightly, still mortified at the situation.

"I take it the answer pleased you," King Maxon laughed. "Anyway, I just wanted to remind you and your brother about the advisor meeting after breakfast," King Maxon said with an amused smile. I looked up to see him put his arm around Queen America; it was very evident that they were still very much in love. I hoped to be as lucky as them someday.

"Yes, Sir. I will make sure to remind Damon, though he has been glued to Nada lately. Is it true that their marriage contract will be complete by the end of the week?"

"Yes, I believe so. That is if I can get the Germans to agree to a few stipulations. That's partly what the meeting this afternoon is about."

As Caleb talked to the King, I chanced a glance at the Queen who was looking at me with a warm smile. I returned it, my face flushing again. I couldn't help but see the similarities between us.

"Lady Parker, would you mind sitting with me this afternoon in the women's room?" She asked, smiling warmly.

"I would be honored, your majesty." I gave her a light curtsy right as Caleb turned back to me.

"I'll see you after breakfast then." I nodded and followed Caleb down the hall. As I turned I caught a glimpse of the king leaning in to gently kiss the queen; it was terribly romantic.

Caleb and I walked down to the Great Room in silence, our hand still holding onto each other firmly. I couldn't help but smile as he turned to look at me.

"What?" Caleb asked with a questioning look on his face.

"I just feel lucky to be here with you. I never thought that I could do anything like this."

"Lady Parker, I have never seen you fail at anything you've tried, not even when we did archery last week. I think you would make a terrific princess," he said with a wink. I felt all the breath escape my body at his words, not believing my ears.

"Thank you, but I don't even know what the job entails." It was true. Right now being an Illean princess seemed like a pipe dream because it looked easy, even though I knew that wasn't true.

"You'll get your chance, soon enough, my dear." Caleb kissed my lips softly and then gave me a wicked smile. "Do you know what is coming up?"

I thought for a moment but couldn't think of anything. "No." I was embarrassed and Caleb chuckled lightly at the expression on my face.

"The Halloween Ball, Lady Parker! It is my favorite one of the year and I'm so glad mother and father re-instated it!" Caleb smiled from ear-to-ear, his eyes shining with delight. "Don't tell the others, but you ladies will be planning the ball! Since there are eight of you left, there will be two working on each particular job. Is there anyone you'd like to be paired up with?"

My head was spinning from all the new information that Caleb was telling me; I couldn't believe I would be planning a ball. Sure, I had played at a few of them but had never formally attended on. I was excited. I shook my head trying to think clearly to answer his question.

"I think I'd like to be paired with Natalia," I said thoughtfully. In truth, she was the only real friend I had made in the competition that didn't hate me for spending so much time with Caleb. Some had even been so kind as to admit on the Report that they wished they could spend as much time with the prince as I did. Most of the other girls made me feel like I had a target on my back.

"I'll announce it after dinner and then you and I shall have our date!" Caleb was still smiling from ear-to-ear as we walked into the Great Room for breakfast. I could tell he was beyond excited and I hoped I could meet his expectations. "See you later," Caleb said as he kissed my cheek and pulled out a chair for me to sit. I sighed happily as I watched him sit next to Princess Cadence.

"What are you two so happy about?" Natalia asked with a small smile. "Did you finally kiss him?"

I blushed madly as we all stood to greet the king and queen. Natalia fought back her laughter as she flipped her black curls over her shoulder and took a seat. "I knew it!" she hissed, playfully poking my side. "I told you it would happen soon! You should really learn to listen to me."

"Yes, all-knowing, Natalia," I teased as I made eye contact with Damon across the table. His blue eyes locked with mine and I felt a flutter in my stomach. He was trying to read my expression when I looked away, fighting the urge to speak to him. I knew that it wasn't an option. In fact I hadn't spoken to Damon since that day in the gardens and I knew we were both burning with questions and explanations. It was just better to let it all go.

"Well, Prince Caleb told me a secret that I wish I could share with you." I whispered as Natalia's hazel eyes grew wide. "But you will know soon enough and then you can thank me," I teased.

"Does it have to do with Halloween Ball that happens every year? Please say yes!" Natalia was practically bouncing up and down in her seat. I knew she had had too many cups of coffee as she waited for everyone to arrive.

My mouth dropped at her guess and she quietly squealed with delight. I had never had a friend like Natalia but I was glad I did. She seemed to be able to read me like a book and always know how to cheer me up. I just wish I could talk to her about the Damon situation.

"Shh, don't say anything, Nat, please?" I begged, Damon catching me eye again. He seemed to be ignoring whatever Nada was saying in his ear as he watched me. I wondered what he was thinking.

"Oh fine!" Natalia huffed. I was glad she had missed the exchange of glances between Damon and I because I knew she would scold me and then ask a lot of questions.

I finished breakfast and successfully avoid Damon's glances while talking with Natalia. We quickly stood and made our way into the Women's Room.

"Lady Parker, over here," Queen America called.

"What?" Squeaked Natalia. "You didn't tell me you were meeting with the _Queen_ today! How could you leave that out?!"

"I guess it got lost in the excitement of the ball," I said with a shrug. "I'll catch up with you in a little while."

As I walked over to Queen America, I carefully ran my fingers through my hair and smoothed out any wrinkles on my dress; I wanted to make a good impression. I curtsied when I reached her and then politely sat down in the chair in front of her, crossing my ankles.

"How have you been adjusting to life in the palace, Lady Parker?" Queen America asked with a smile. "I know I had a difficult time with the transition from five to one." She laughed musically: everything about her was beautiful.

"It's actually not too bad. I am still trying to get used to having maids do everything for me, but having food on the table every morning is certainly nice."

"I know what you mean." Queen America gave me a sad smile, as if remembering what it was like to not have food. "But keep your maids close; they will be your biggest assets here. My maids actually helped me to win over King Maxon in my selection. I honestly couldn't have done it without them." She laughed again, her eyes shining. It was easy to see both princes in her.

"But tell me, Lady Parker, do you care about my son?"

I gapped at her for a moment, shocked by her question. "Yes, your majesty, of course. He is the sweetest man I have ever met." I was being honest in regards to both of her sons. "Though I wish I didn't have to try and win him from eight other girls."

"That was always the hardest part for me too." Queen America leaned back I her chair, watching me. "Cadence and Caleb told me that you are also a five and from a family of musicians. What is your primary instrument?"

I smiled widely at her question, knowing that she wasn't just making small talk; she was actually interested. "I play the saxophone and piano mostly."

"I always wanted to learn the saxophone!" Queen America looked thoughtful with a small smile on her lips. I watched as her expression suddenly changed to a look of surprise and passion. "Maxon?"

I quickly turned in my seat to see the King coming up behind me with Damon in tale. I turned away pretending I didn't see him, thought me body told me otherwise.

"Darling, we need you in the meeting with the Germans. They are being so stubborn and I know Queen Helen always liked you best." I watched as the king kissed the top of her head and took her hand. Their relationship looked so easy and effortless and I longed to have the same.

"I'll meet you at the door." Queen America smiled and then learned forward and took my hand. "I know Caleb told you about the upcoming challenge and I want you to know that I will help you in any way possible. I have seen how you bring out the good in my son," she whispered, throwing me a wink. "I will talk to you later."

I smiled as she left me. I had never really had a supportive mother figure and I was excited at the prospect of getting to know Queen America. She was lovely, caring, confident, and supportive all wrapped in one amazing personality.

"Rio, can I talk to you?"

**For anyone interested here are a list of the remaining 8 girls and their castes:**

**Rosanna (Rio) Parker—5 **

**Emilia Rosenburg—2**

**Natalia Thomas—4**

**Katie Matthewson—3**

**Marcie Zimmerman—4**

**Layla Marks—3**

**Zoey Rider—5**

**Piper Andrews-2 **

**Thank you so much for reading! The story is just starting to get moving and is going to have a lot of twists and turns coming up! Please R&R!**

**Also, I'm looking for suggestions for Halloween costumes for the royal family, and the selection girls! Sound off in a review or PM your ideas! I am open to suggestions on what you'd like to see more of too!**

**~Kay**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all so much for your Reviews/favorites/follows/and PMs! It means so much to me to hear back from you all! Please continue to R&R!**

**Athenachild101—I love your ideas for Halloween costumes and the plot twist you are waiting for shall be coming by the Halloween Ball! ;) Its also very cool that you share a name with one of my characters! **

**prnamber3909—hehe here is Rio's response you've been waiting for! **

**Sabrinav317—Here is more of Nada for you! She's not what one would expect.**

**Guest mih—The first review comment made me laugh out loud! Glad you are enjoying!**

**Winterprincess—Here is an update! **

**Kiera13130—Thank you so much for all of your kind words and your PM! Hope you like this new chapter! The plot is thickening!**

Chapter 10: Cuts like a Knife

Rio's POV

"Rio, can I talk to you?"

I turned and looked incredulously at Damon. If he thought I was going to talk to about our kiss in the middle of the Women's Room, he had another thing coming. I knew the others would whisper about my intentions with the prince if they saw us conversing in the open. Surely, someone would nark to Caleb about our encounter here and I couldn't risk it.

"Damon, this isn't the time or place and I think your actions spoke for themselves." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Can I at least meet you later? I need to explain about Nada and what happened." Damon anxiously ran his fingers through is hair, his blue eyes pleading with me. "Please?"

I sighed. "It's not safe for us to meet anymore, Prince Damon. You have a _fiancé _and I am here for your brother. We could both be tried for treason just for being seen together, especially here."

Damon hung his head and sighed; he knew I was right. I hated seeing him looking so dejected and sad. "I understand," he finally said after a moment, his pale blue eyes meeting mine. "If you change your mind, give me a signal and I will find a safe place to meet you."

"What kind of signal? Like smoke out of my bedroom window or clicking my heels together three times?" I joked, trying to make him smile. Something inside of me needed to see him smile to feel good about the decision I was making because it didn't feel right.

"No, Lady Parker," he chuckled. A thoughtful expression came over his face as he considered our predicament. "How about you twirl a piece of your hair and look at me? You don't usually twirl your hair from what I've observed." There was the charming smile I had been longing to see, yet somehow it didn't make me feel any better.

"I can do that but I don't think I'll change my mind," I said stubbornly. "You will be happier with Nada anyway." I knew he needed to hear it, though I didn't truly feel that way.

"I hope you're right." At that moment, I knew we both felt the same way about each other.

"Meine liebe, there you are!" cried Nada as she entered the Women's room. "Mother and Father are ready for tea. Will you join us?" I watched as she twisted her hair, batted her dark eyes at Damon, and took his arm. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous of how she draped herself over him. Did she not have any boundaries?

Nada stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek before turning a dark gaze toward me. "Oh, and who is this, darling?"

Princess Nada looked me up and down, meeting my eyes when she finished. Her glance was both territorial and menacing. From her icy glower alone, I could tell that she instantly loathed me for talking to Damon and thought I was below her. We were people from two different worlds and Nada obviously wasn't out to make any friends in Illean court; she was only here for a husband. The thought of Nada using Damon so that she could rule her country made my skin crawl. I hoped for his sake that I was wrong.

"This is the lovely, Lady Rosanna Parker. She is my brothers top selection choice at the moment," Damon said, his eyes meeting mine. "She likes to be called Rio though." Damon smiled and winked at me, causing Nada to pout.

"Charmed, I'm sure," Nada said, shaking my hand with a half grimace. I could tell she wasn't pleased with the fondness in Damon's tone when answered the question about me. Was Nada threatened by me? "I'm sure you'll make…erm…a lovely queen."

It took everything in my power not to show any emotion in my face or lunge at Nada for her snide comment. Back home, no one would get away with talking to me so rudely; I always stuck up for myself. Sure, her comment sounded nice and pleasant out in the open but in girl talk, it was a slap in the face. What did I do to piss her off? Did she know that Damon kissed me?

"Yes, nice to meet you too," I replied shortly. I must have had a displeased look on my face judging by the way that Damon raised his brow at me. "I'll see you later, Prince Damon," I said flirtatiously while nonchalantly twirling my hair to piss off Nada. It wasn't until I received another questioning look from Damon that I remembered hair twirling was our secret signal. Without waiting for any further responses, I turned and headed toward Natalia and Emilia; I guess I would be meeting up with Damon after all.

Damon's POV

I tried to contain my shocked expression as Rio turned and left, twirling her hair. I was surprised at how quickly she changed her mind and confused by her actions around Nada. Rio was obviously not impressed with Nada, and I couldn't see why. The German Princess had been nothing but calm, lovely, and polite since her arrival, at least that's what I thought. Was I missing something?

For the rest of the afternoon, I spent my time with Nada and her parents, pretending to be engaged by their incredibly boring stories. I hadn't realized how dull the German's were until this moment, and I would give anything, even tactics lessons, to get out of the room. Nada was lovely, but I couldn't imagine spending every afternoon having tea with her parents and being bored out of my mind. This wasn't the future I wanted or had dreamed of.

"As much as I'd love to stay," I said, standing and smoothing out my black suit. "I've got a meeting with the advisors."

Yes it was a lie, but I needed a break. The conversation had turned from stale talk of the German countryside to even more lackluster stories of German court. I didn't want this life, and I didn't want to be forced to marry someone I didn't love. However, I knew I had a royal duty and I had to follow through with the arranged marriage. The German alliance would keep my family safe for the foreseeable future.

"Oh, darling, can you skip it?" Nada pleaded, grabbing my hand and batting her long eyelashes. "For me?" She pouted at me.

I sighed. I hated saying no to beautiful women but I needed a break. Nada had been attached to my hip since she arrived over a week ago and I just needed my space. "I'm sorry, but my father would never leave me in charge of anything if I didn't know how to manage the country's finances," I joked. "I'll see you at dinner." I kissed the top of her head for appearances and left the room.

As I walked down the corridor I let out a long sigh; I finally had a moment to myself. Ever since the day I had kissed Rio in the gardens, I had been prodded around like cattle. I had attended countless meetings, was tailed by Nada, and forced into my own arranged marriage negations. There was so much drama in my life right now that I could scream.

I stopped on the second floor, leaning against the marble wall. Its coolness was comforting as I tried to process all the thoughts I had been bottling up for weeks. However, I didn't have long to think before I heard giggling girls coming up the stairs. I chanced a peek around the corner to see Rio with a group of the selected girls. She looked happy and in her element.

"Are you serious, Parker? You have another date with Prince Caleb tonight? I am super jealous! I've only been out with him twice!"

"Yeah, we are going to have desert out in the gardens under the stars," I heard Rio's voice gush. Her words stabbed me in gut; I didn't want her to be with Caleb.

"And he kissed her this morning!"

I slid down the wall, suddenly feeling sick. How could I not have expected Caleb to kiss the selection girls? They were after all fighting to be his future wife. I closed my eyes, taking in deep breaths as I tried to calm myself. This isn't what I needed on top of all the other drama in my life.

"He is a good kisser!"

"How do you know, Emilia?"

"Oh, we've kissed plenty of times! It just always ends up happening when we go on dates."

I put my face in my hands, shaking my head. That was what I was trying to protect her from hearing but it was too late now. I was an idiot to think I could shield her from that pain while she was lived with eight other girls.

"Oh—well I—I'll catch up with you guys later," I heard Rio say in a shaky tone. It wasn't long before the other voices disappeared and the sound of lonely footsteps got louder. I looked up just in time to see her hastily wipe away tears from her eyes as she saw me. "Damon?"

"Are you okay?" I asked, slowly standing and taking a step towards her. I wanted nothing more than to comfort her. "What's wrong?"

Rio closed her eyes and balled her fist. "I can't talk to you right now, Prince Damon. I need to go and I'm fine," she spat through gritted teeth, fighting tears.

"Rio, I'm not an idiot, I can see that you're upset. Please just talk to me." I pleaded, putting my hand on her forearms and looking into her eyes. If it were possible, they looked even brighter green.

"You're the last person I want to talk to about boy problems, Damon," she hissed as she pushed past me, wiping away tears.

I quickly turned and followed her. I had to get out what I needed to say while we were alone.

"Look, I'm sorry about last week. It was never my goal to hurt you and I didn't know Nada was coming or that we were engaged. I would much rather—"

"This has nothing to do with you!" Rio spat, turning around and pointing at her tears.

It was evident that she was angry about Caleb and Emilia, and rightfully so. I knew I felt the same way when Caleb would talk about doing things with Rio that I couldn't do. Her anger was relatable but I wasn't prepared for what she said next.

"I honestly couldn't care less about last week right now! We both know that our moment in the gardens was a mistake and now you're engaged to a freaking princess! No need to explain yourself! Like I said, I don't give a damn!" Rio raged, her words breaking me piece-by-piece.

I looked down at the floor; Rio's words had cut like a knife. Maybe I had read our connection wrong and she didn't like me after all.

"I'm sorry," I stammered and nervously ran my fingers through my dark locks. "And I'm sorry you had to find out about Caleb like you did. He can be an ass and not think about other people's feelings when he's in the moment. I do know that he cares about you though…"

I hated to admit those things but I knew they were true. Whenever I was alone with Caleb, he always raved about their dates and how much he liked her. On more than one occasion, he had talked about her possibly being the one, and that thought killed me inside.

"Just forgive him, Lady Parker," I sighed, not looking at her. I felt crushed on the inside by my own words and her reaction. "I promise I wont be a problem for you any longer. I will keep my distance."

"Damon, wait," Rio called as I turned away. For the sake of my sanity, I couldn't hear her apologize and that she chose Caleb over me: that would hurt too much.

I continued down the corridor, my ears ringing, toning out the sound of Rio's voice calling behind me. I had to keep moving to keep from breaking down.

**What did you think? Please let me know in a review or PM message! **

**I am still looking for costume ideas for the royal family and the Elite so please sound off your ideas below!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you soo much for the reviews/follows/and favs! Hope you like the new chapter! Please read and review. I am also still looking for costume ideas! :)**

Chapter 11: Prince Charming

Rio's POV

"Lady Parker, is there something wrong?" Caleb asked, his blue eyes sparkling in the garden's moon light.

I was on my late night date with Caleb and I had a lot on my mind. Not only was I distracted by my earlier encounter with Damon but also by the Halloween Ball challenge. I kept replaying Caleb's announcement in my head, my heart racing with the thought of failing miserably.

"_For my next round of eliminations, I will be holding a challenge that will give you some insight on what it's like to be an Illean Princess. For your challenge, you will be in teams planning, organizing, and hosting the annual Halloween Ball. The princess would normal do this job alone." Caleb paused, flashing his charming smile. "You will be planning the menu, the music, sending out invitations, decorating, coordinating, creating seating charts, greeting and entertaining guests, creating a master schedule, and planning every detail. It's a big job and my future wife will need to be able to handle herself professionally, gracefully, and eloquently._

"_Prince Caleb, have you designated our teams?" Asked Piper, looking a bit pale. _

"_Yes, Lady Piper, I have. Katie and Marcie will be in charge of the menu and table settings, Rio and Natalia, the music, entertainment, and greeting guests, Emilia and Piper will be in charge of the guest list, invitations, and seating charts, and finally Layla and Zoey will be doing the master schedule, room décor, and making sure everything is cohesive." Caleb looked around the dining room, every eye on him. "As for the elimination aspect, I will eliminate the group that's performance does not meet royal standards."_

"_You mean _both_ girls?" gasped Katie. She looked faint when he nodded. _

"Lady Parker?"

Caleb's voice broke my train of thought and brought me back to our date. I felt guilty for being so distracted but I couldn't help it, I didn't want to go home. There were too many unanswered questions between both Damon and Caleb and myself. I could not leave now.

"Please, Prince Caleb, call me Rio," I sighed. "And I'm fine, just a little—distracted."

"Anything I can help with, La—Rio?" Caleb flashed me his charming smile as he pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. I couldn't help but smile at the tingle of his fingers as they touched my skin. It was hard to believe that he made-out with Emilia frequently when we had moments like this.

"I—I just wish this wasn't a competition," I sighed, wringing my hands in my lap.

"You and me both."

I looked up at Caleb, surprised to see a sad look on his face. I guess I had never considered what it must be like to have 35 girls fighting to be your wife; it would personally drive me crazy. Not to mention the girls that were only here to gain the title instead of his heart.

"What do you mean? You don't like eight girls falling all over you?" I teased trying to hide my jealously of the others.

"Not as much as you'd think," he sighed, swirling the ice in his cup. "It's a lot of pressure and female emotions to deal with."

"But you must get whatever you want between the eight of us," I said bitterly, crossing my arms over my chest. I shivered in the cool autumn breeze, pulling my silver shawl around me. Though my blue strapless gown was beautiful, it was not practical for this time of year.

"No, nothing more than a few kisses but that's only because I would rather not hear her talk."

I chocked as I took a sip of my drink, not expecting that response at all. I also wasn't prepared for Caleb to lean forward and cup my face in his hands.

"In all honesty, you are the only one that truly interests me. The others are beautiful but they are not you, Rio," he breathed, his blue eyes glittering in the moon light.

My breath caught in my throat at his words. There was that feeling of warmth and wanting that I had craved my entire life. As Caleb's lips took my, I knew his words were true. A fluttering erupted in my stomach, making me want me. I pouted when Caleb pulled away a few moments later. This kiss was just as powerful as our first but lacked original intensity. I believed it was because a guard was standing six feet away: king's orders.

"If the others bore you, why not end the selection at the ball?" I asked boldly. I watched as a thoughtful look spread over Caleb's face.

"I have to make sure you're the one," Caleb said casually, leaning back in the chair. "We've only known each other for a short amount of time and I need to make sure you're not crazy," he chuckled.

I smiled, knowing that he was right. I hadn't exactly given him my full attention lately and I felt guilty about Damon. I still hadn't been able to get over the image of Damon walking away from me earlier. I was angry and irrational when we spoke and I said some things that I didn't really mean; maybe it was for the best. I hated pushing Damon away but I knew we couldn't start a relationship and that I needed to focus my full attention on Caleb.

"I have a temper but I'm not crazy," I giggled, taking Caleb's hand. He pulled my hand to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss. "I will prove it to you."

"I'm not worried, darling." Caleb flashed me his charming smile. "I love everything I know about you so far and I am excited at the prospects of a future."

I smiled, hoping that this wasn't a line that he had told every other girl. I wanted more than anything to believe him and fall in love with him. Caleb was the perfect guy and I just wanted to give him my undivided attention.

"I also cant end the selection yet because of my father. He said something about the public's view and opinion is very important and that the selection brings us together; lets them see we are human. I can see what he means but it's my life and I don't understand why I cant live it the way I want to."

"That's how we all feel," I shrugged.

"Well, enough of this depressing talk, let's dance!" Caleb said, pulling me from my chair.

"But there is no music!" I giggled as he swung me around on the patio.

"Use your imagination, Rio," he laughed before he started to hum an unrecognizable tune in my ear.

I giggled as his warm sound filled my ears. Caleb was actually a good singer and I was impressed by how effortless he glided me across the patio. I had never danced like this before and it took all of knowledge of dance to keep up. It felt like we danced for hours before Caleb walked me back to my room.

"Thank you for always distracting me from the palace monotony," Caleb said after giving me good night kiss. "Keep it up and you will be Illea's new princess in no time." He kissed the tip of my nose, making me blush.

"I don't care about being princess, you know. Honestly, I couldn't care less if I was a princess. I am here for you."

Without warning, Caleb's lips pressed against mine and I found my back against the wall. I couldn't help but let my fingers curl in his hair, his body pressing against mine. It felt like fire erupted within me with his every touch; I couldn't get enough. It wasn't long before I felt his hand travel down my back and pull me closer, his lips pressing harder. I gasped against him, feeling more than I ever had before.

"Wait," I breathed into his lips. "Lets take it easy." In truth i was afraid of what was happening to me.

Caleb pressed his forehead to mine, staring me down with his stunning blue eyes. "You're right, but I couldn't help myself."

"Good night," I smiled, kissing his cheek. "I will see you at breakfast."

"Good night beautiful"

* * *

"Ugh I don't know what kind of music we should have at this ball!" Natalia huffed, throwing down her pad and paper. "I'm a four; I don't know anything about being royal or how to properly talk to guests!"

I sighed because I felt the same way she did. I had played for a number of balls but never one for the royals and I felt anxious. I just wanted to get everything right because I couldn't be the reason Natalia and I got sent home.

"The ball is in a week, so we need to book a band fast," I said, flipping through a pamphlet Maria, our royal tutor, had given us. "But you're right, I don't know what they usually have. This is handout mainly deals with how to plan a menu and décor!"

"Maybe you could ask Prince Damon?" Natalia suggested, catching me as I watched him walk across the library. Natalia and I had been stationed in the library for the past few days trying to plan our part of the party. It was more difficult than we had expected.

Aside from the music, we had planned a number of traditional Halloween activities to entertain the guest. We organized a trick-or-treat station with candies to fill decorated bags, arranged for pumpkin decorating, a spooky costume photo booth, and number of haunted riddles to answer to win prizes. I felt secure with those ideas because they had been Caleb approved.

"Those ideas are brilliant! We've never had anything so innovative before!" He said when I explained it to him one evening on a walk through the gardens.

"Hello, earth to, Rio?" Natalia called, waving her hand in front of my face to bring me back from my reverie.

"Sorry, and I don't know. I don't think I should bother Prince Damon. He's been pretty busy with wedding contracts and everything." In truth I was afraid to talk to him after our encounter at the beginning of the week. I knew I needed to apologize for my actions but I didn't know how to make it right.

"Oh, don't be a wimp! I'll do it if you wont! Besides, I think he thinks you're hot because he's always looking at you," she giggled. I rolled my eyes; she didn't know the half of it.

"Fine, but read of the section on guest interaction and clue me in when I get back!" I said with wink. "Hopefully the two of us together will be able to figure this nonsense out."

I slowly made my way across the library, watching Damon as he read from a book in the back corner. I noticed that he was reading a book from the parliament section and I wondered what he was looking for. Damon had once told me that he had spent years in lessons learning about Illean law; he was and expert. His actions didn't make sense and I wondered what specific loophole he was searching for.

"Prince Damon," I said, giving him a small curtsy as I approached. "May I asked for your help?"

Damon looked at me from over top of the dusty book, his blue eyes dark and unreadable. He slowly put the book down, taking deep breath. I could tell he was trying to be cautious and control everything that he said and did. It made me wonder if I really had that much of an effect over him.

"Ask away," he said casually but I could tell there was some strain in his voice.

"I'm trying to plan music for the ball but I don't really know what is acceptable for a _royal_ ball." I tried to control my racing heart as his blue eyes reached into my soul. Why did he have this effect on me?

"Why don't you asked Caleb?" He half snapped before shaking his head. Damon and I looked at each other in silence, the chill in his words stinging.

"I'm sorry, that was rude. I told you I would help you with anything," Damon continued after a moment, his eyes turning even darker.

I gapped at his response, trying to understand the demons he was facing right now. I hoped that his inner struggle wasn't because of me.

"Mother and father love the Angeles String Quartet or the band The Kings. Either would be appropriate. Have a great evening with Caleb. He is truly enjoying your company. Please excuse me," Damon said robotically and pushed past me and out the door. His words stung and I couldn't explain why.

Now I knew what he must have felt the other day with my coldness, except this time, I was the one left hurting.

**what did you think? Anyone turning into a Caleb fan?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for all your reviews! I really love reading your reviews! Also, I apologize for the double update on chapter 11 and taking so long for this update! I realized I had added my unedited version! :/ so I had to re-upload to fix. Plus, schools taken over my life as of late!**

**Guest mih—sorry about the double upload :/**

**prnamber3909—haha I always love your comments. I know I have a soft spot for both Damon and Caleb so I'm interested to see who will win over Rio as the story progresses! **

**Sabrina317—Thanks for your review! I do love Damio too!**

**Winterprincess—Nada isn't so much of a b*** but more of a go getter. She will do whatever it takes to gain royal power to prove people wrong. She is rather power hungry and wants to use Damon to get what she wants. You will see lots more of her in the upcoming chapters! **

Chapter 12: The Halloween Nightmare

Rio's POV

I stood looking at my reflection in the mirror, trying to decide what I should be for the Halloween Ball. I had never dressed up in a costume before and I wasn't even sure what would be acceptable. Sure, there were hundreds of things I would love to be, but selecting one in the next hour would be a feat; my maids needed an answer and I was running out of time.

"What are you going as, Nat?" I asked, spinning around and looking at Natalia hanging upside-down on my bed. I secretly hoped she didn't have a costume yet either.

"I told my maids to make me into something with wings," she giggled, flapping her arms and almost falling off the bed.

I smiled and pushed my auburn hair over my shoulder, trying to ignore my jealousy. Today my maids had straightened my hair and pulled it out of face with one braid that swept to the side. I was dressed in a tangerine day dress with short silver heels. It was the first time that I actually felt like myself in a palace outfit.

"What about you, Parker?"

"It's a surprise," I lied. I honestly had no clue and I hoped my amazing maids would surprise me with a costume if I didn't return to them with an idea. "Let's go over the list again to make sure we've got everything we need for tonight."

Natalia sprung up on the bed, now sitting on her knees with the notepad in hand. "We've got The Kings coming at six for a sound check, entertainment set up at five, and the ball starts at eight. We also have the photo booth, the trick-or-treat station, the haunted riddles and prizes, and pumpkin decorating. You ordered the pumpkins, right?"

"Yeah, I'm hoping 150 will be enough. Piper said that they invited 120 guest so there will be some extras. I really hope this goes smoothly—we can't go home for this," I sighed, turning away from the mirror. I felt extremely anxious and couldn't wait for this night to be over. I hoped for both our sakes that we would be one-step closer to winning Caleb's heart.

"I think all we have to do is start to set up after lunch and get dressed," Natalia squealed. "I've never been to a ball and I cannot wait to dance with Prince Caleb. I would die to be able to dance with the prince all night under the stars," she sighed.

"How romantic," I teased just as someone knocked on the door. I quickly walked over and pulled it open before they could knock again.

"Message for ladies Natalia and Rossana," said the servant before bowing and turning away.

I looked at the envelop and closed the door, not recognizing the handwriting. I raised a brow as I walked to Natalia and took a seat next her on the bed. Somehow, I knew that whatever news that this letter contained was not news.

"What do you think it says?" I asked, setting the small letter in front of us.

"Only one way to find out!"

We exchanged a quick glance before Natalia dived for it and ripped the envelop open. As she read, the smile dropped from her face and her eyes became wide.

"What is it?" I asked, fearing the worst as she bit her bottom lip. I could tell she was trying to find the best way to break the news.

"Well," she started, standing up with her back to me. "The King's bus broke down and they are going to be at least three hours late."

"That means we have no music for the start of the ball," I gasped, twisting my hands in my lap. I was freaking out because this would be the end of us. We had to think of a plan and quick.

"I've got it!" I gasped. I knew that I could perform if it was the last possible option. " I am sure we can have some temporary entertainment until The Kings get here. Go make some calls and get the palace orchestra booked. I will meet you in the Ball room as soon as possible to help with set up!"

"What's your plan?" Natalia called as I flew around the room collecting sheet music, pencils, and a few miscellaneous items. I could tell by the look on her face that she was nervous.

"I'm not entirely sure yet, but don't worry, I've got this!" I smiled, giving her a quick hug before racing out of my room.

The next thing I knew, I had made it to the first floor corridor leading to the music room. I was determined to give our guest some form of entertainment, even if it meant having to compose a piece myself. However, as I neared the music room, I could hear a soft masculine voice singing along with guitar accompaniment. I paused at the doorway, admiring the sweet sound of the voice and how easily it moved in the melody; it was really good!

The voice was filled with emotion as it sang the beautifully haunting melody. As I carefully poked my head around the corner, the warm sound sent chills throughout my body. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the voice coming from Damon. He was sitting on the piano bench, strumming away at the guitar with his eyes closed. He looked like he was having the time of his life. I smiled at myself, knowing exactly what he was feeling in that moment as he sang; I had been there many times myself. The song was full of hurt and pain but I could also hear a glint of hope in his voice. I was speechless when he finished.

I stood with my mouth agape as he ran his hands through his hair because I had forgotten how handsome he was. Since our argument, I had not seen him in weeks with the exceptions of meals. Damon was avoiding me and I didn't blame him. I watched him from the doorway, wondering what he was thinking and how I could get him to forgive me. I knew I could never be truly happy if I could not make things right with Damon; he had been a good friend to me.

It wasn't long before he started to strum again, but this time he played a familiar upbeat song. I let Damon sing the verse before I jumped in on the chorus. His eyes grew wide with surprise as he caught me standing in the doorway. When our eyes met, I slowly walked into the room and took a seat next to him on the bench. It was unbelievable how well our voices fit together as we sang in harmony, sound filling every crevasse of the room.

"Wow," I muttered as the song ended. Chills were running up and down my spine and I didn't know what emotion I was feeling but I didn't want it to end.

Silence filled the room as Damon looked me up and down. He smiled lightly but there was a look of confusion in his eyes that I didn't understand. I was taken aback when he suddenly stood up. "What are you doing here, Rio?" He asked in a cold tone. "Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for the ball?"

"I'm actually in a bit of a crisis," I sighed, hating the coldness in his voice. "Our band is going be at least three hours late because of car trouble. I have to find some other form of entertainment so I came down here to try and write a song or figure out something." The hopeless feeling had replaced the butterflies and now it felt like lead sinking into the pit of my stomach.

Damon frowned and ran his fingers through his hair. "That sucks," he said sympathetically. "Do you have any ideas?" Damon asked, his eyes looking directly into mine.

I froze as a flutter erupted in my stomach at his glance. I had missed that feeling.

"I-I—well no," I stammered, caught off guard by my overwhelming feelings for Damon. I shook my head to regain my thoughts. "Well, that was until I heard you singing." I paused, thinking about how well Damon had performed; maybe not all hope was lost. "Maybe you could help me?" I asked in a pleading tone.

"I'm rubbish at music so I'd be no help to you," Damon shrugged as he hung up the guitar. "It's just something I do to blow off a little steam." He turned and started to head for the door.

"Nonsense! Damon your voice gave me chills." I said as I caught up with him and put my hand on his arm, stopping him from going any further. "Please, right now you're all I have and I can't go home right now." I turned to look him in the eye, pleading for help.

Damon sighed and I could see that he was battling with himself internally again. I wished I could understand his struggle and help him fight his demons, but maybe that would come with time if I could earn his trust again. I pushed away my secret desire to know everything about the handsome prince. I wanted to know him and I wanted to be with him but I quickly pushed that thought away too, knowing that it wasn't possible.

"Please?" I begged as he turned around to face me completely. I felt like his bright blue eyes were burning a hole in my soul as he stared at me. "I need your help, Damon. You're my only hope." My lower lip quivered slightly as his hand brushed my hair behind my ear. I unknowingly longed for his touch but I couldn't let that deter me from my mission. "Please?"

"Fine," he finally sighed, pulling away from me. Damon's mood changed quickly as he walked back over to get his guitar. "I hope you don't expect me to sing in front of everyone, they'll through stuff at me," he chuckled. "I don't know if I can sing in front of everyone, I'm not that good." Damon threw me a wink before he started to strum his guitar again. I was glad to see that he was back to normal.

"Please you're Damon Schreave! Nothing can stop you," I laughed as he nudged me over to the piano bench. "But whoever said anything about performing by yourself?" I asked a wicked smiling coming over my face.

"You're going to sing with me?" Damon gapped sarcastically. "People are going to talk, you know."

"Let them," I said with the same wicked smile. "Now let's get to work, we don't have much time!"

Damon's POV

I looked around the ballroom and nervously ran my fingers through my messy hair. Tonight I was dressed as a half-man-half-wolf version of the Big Bad Wolf while Nada insisted as going as my Little Red Riding Hood. She was glued to my side talking to guests as I scanned the room for Rio. I knew she had to be here somewhere and that we needed to get ready to perform soon. As I looked around, I heard the palace orchestra playing a soft haunting melody that reminded me of Rio's eyes. Lately it was as if she had cast a spell over me because everything reminded me of her.

Looking around, I noticed that ballroom had been decorated with elegant orange, black, and purple drapes, tablecloths, and other décor. I smiled when I saw the different activity stations that the girls had come up with and I was impressed. This was definitely going to be the most appealing Halloween Ball I had attended yet, and it was about to get even more interesting.

"Oh look at the king and queen!" Nada said, pointing at my parents as they entered the ballroom.

My mother and father were dressed as the garden. Both of them were covered in grass, leaves and flowers, and my father held a watering can while my mother's hair was designed to look like a flower. Though extremely beautiful, she looked slightly pale and out of sorts. For the past few weeks, she had been either late or absent for breakfast and she almost always left early. I had heard my father say that she had been ill, but it didn't look like she was getting better. I was concerned for her health.

"Oh and there is your brother! He looks good as a soldier," Nada giggled, dragging me from my thoughts.

My eyes followed Nada's finger as she pointed to Caleb at the top of the staircase entrance to the ballroom. I was shocked at the sight at the top of the stairs.

"Wow."

**Little cliffy! :p What did you think? Please Review and I will update ASAP!**

**~Kay**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the speedy update you requested! It's staring to get intense! Please leave a review! **

Chapter 13: The Prince is Having A Ball!

Rio's POV

When I returned to my room to get ready for the ball, I felt extremely confused. I didn't know which brother I fancied more but I did know that they both effected me in a different way. Just a look from Damon sent my heart racing and goosebumps all over; he ignited my soul. When Damon touched me, the feeling was even more intense. I felt like my body was a cool flame burning and longing for more heat.

Then there was Caleb. He always knew the right things to say and how to make me feel like the most important girl in the world. Caleb knew how to make me smile, laugh, and bring out a side of me that I didn't know existed. When he kissed me, it felt like nothing else mattered and that time had stopped. When he kissed me, butterflies would explode in my stomach and leave me longing for more.

"Lady Parker?" Ashley called as she made her way into my room followed by Sarah and Beth. "Are you ready to see our handy work?"

I shook my head, coming back from my thoughts. I had to sort out my feelings for the Illean princes, but this was not the time. In a little over an hour, I would be performing in front of the whole palace, selection, and guests; it was the biggest crowd I have ever played for. And to top it all off, I was singing with Prince Damon. What would Caleb think?

"Please ladies, just call me Rio or Parker, I don't need a proper title here. I consider you all friends," I said with a smile, as I squeezed Beth's hand. "But yes, I am ready."

"Well," Sarah started. "Since you didn't give us an idea of what you would like to be this evening, we took some creative liberties." I smiled sheepishly, feeling bad about not doing my part.

"Open the bag!" Beth squealed excitedly as I took the zipper in my hand.

As I pulled the bag open, I caught a glimpse of the most beautiful white fabric I had ever seen. It looked like white running water and was so smooth and soft to the touch. As Ashley pulled the white dress out of the bag, I realized that it was a one-shouldered dress, with a beautiful and intricate purple, green, and white beaded sash. I wasn't sure what I was going to be until Beth pulled out a pair of handmade strapped sandals and a crown of flowers. They were going to turn me into a Goddess!

"Ladies, this is—" I was speechless. "Just beautiful!"

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Ashley giggled as she pulled me into the bathroom.

Before I knew it, I had been given long hair extensions that were curled perfectly. They had also applied the most extravagant makeup to make me look celestial. When I looked in the mirror, I did not recognize the girl standing in front of me. I knew that I looked like a knockout and that people would be staring at me all night.

"Wow." I muttered at my reflection. "I guess this is what Halloween was all about, looking like someone completely different."

"Rio, we only enhanced your look, it's really all you!" Ashley said with a smile as she fluffed my hair. "By the way, the Prince should be here to pick you up in three, two, one—"

She was interrupted by three quick knocks. I stood just as Beth opened the door. I giggled lightly as Caleb walked in dressed as a medieval period soldier. He looked extremely handsome.

"Your Majesty," all the ladies said with a light curtsy.

However, Caleb paid them no attention; his eyes were glued on me. He looked me up and down with his mouth agape. I couln't help but bite my lip and feel a little self conscious; my cheeks burning crimson.

"Rio you look—extravagantly beautiful. I honestly don't know if I've seen anything more beautiful in my life," Caleb breathed as he took a step towards me.

"Thank you." I blushed deeper as he pulled me into a light embrace and kissed me there in front of my maids.

"We should get going," I breathed when he finally pulled away, feeling out of breath after our kiss. "I've got to make sure I am ready to play tonight."

"You're playing?" Caleb looked surprised. "I thought you hired The Kings."

"I did, but they are going to be late so I have to fill an hour of time," I explained, leaving out the part where that hour of time would be making music with his brother. "If you would like some of the set, I would be more than happy to share," I teased. I was surprised when a thoughtful look came over his face as we left my room.

"You know, I might take you up on that. I'll have to see how Mother and Father are doing first, though."

"What wrong with the King and Queen?" I asked as we headed for the grand staircase.

Caleb sighed and lowered his head. "This has to stay between you and me and you cannot tell a soul," he whispered, turning to look at me. "Not even Damon or Cadence can know yet, not until they are certain."

"You have my word."

"My mother has been ill for the past two weeks and she is not improving. The doctors are running multiple tests." Caleb talked low and fast, trying to hide the fear in his eyes. "They thought she might be pregnant because she is only forty, but I guess that is not the case."

"Well what do they think it is?" I breathed, taking Caleb's hand to comfort him.

"They are starting to think it is some rare disease," he sighed. "Or that someone might be poisoning her slowly."

"Who would do that?" I gasped. "The Queen is one of the most wonderful and selfless people I have ever met."

"Those bastard rebels, that's who. We got a note before the selection saying that if the castes didn't completely disappear within a couple months, then there would be consequences for those that promised that." Caleb took off his head armor and ran his finger through his hair. He looked upset. "They don't understand that if you eliminate the caste system with nothing to replace it, the country will be in utter ruin!"

Bit my lip, not knowing what to say, and then it hit me. "We will just have to create another system that will temporarily alleviate the problem, like a trial run of a casteless society. If it works, then the you could add one province at a time."

"Rio, you're _brilliant_," Caleb beamed, taking me into his arms. I hadn't noticed that we were standing at the top of the stairs to the ballroom and that everyone could see us. Caleb leaned in to kiss passionately and though it took me off guard, it was a welcome kiss. Those wondrous butterflies took over my body as we kissed, causing me to feel dizzy when he suddenly pulled away. "Let's party!"

Damon's POV

I looked up to the top of the stairs to see Rio talking with Caleb and she was breathtaking. She was dressed in a gown that hugged her every curve, her hair hanging at her waist. In my opinion, Rio Parker was a goddess with or without the costume. She was simply the most beautiful girl that I had ever seen and had a personality to match it.

As I watched my brother lean into kiss her, I felt anger and jealously shoot throughout my body. I hated that she was with him and that he was playing her like a fool. Sure, Caleb was the most wonderful guy to her one-on-one, but I had seen him on dates with all the other girls. He had no boundaries when it came to them. If he were truly falling in love with Rio, he would not need to make out with Emilia, Piper, Katie, and Layla every time he saw them. It made me sick.

"Damon, what's wrong," Nada asked, noticing my balled fists and my thin lips.

"Nothing, I just need something to drink," I said calmly, trying to hide the jealously that was burning inside of me. I needed to kill this beast, and I knew a few glasses of champagne would help extinguish the fire.

As I walked over to a waiter with a tray of drinks, I ignored the conversations that were budding around me. I just needed some time to myself, though I knew that it wasn't an option right now. I quickly downed the first glass of the bitter fizz, the bubbles helping to easy my anger. I didn't know how I was going to survive this evening.

"Damon, are you sure you're okay? You look awfully upset," Nada cooed, pressing herself to my chest. "Is there anything I can do to help?" She walked her fingers up my chest, biting her lower lip.

"Yes, stop being so damn clingy!" I hissed, taking a step back and grabbing another champagne flute. "I just need some space." I quickly turned and walked away from her, knowing that I would be mortified with my actions in the morning. Tonight, however, I didn't care.

"Damon!" Nada called after me as I headed over toward the stage and took a seat. I prayed that she wouldn't follow me. "This about that other girl, isn't it?" she hissed. I ignored her and kept moving.

I slowly finished my second glass, watching the people mingle and have a good time around me. I honestly wondered what it would be like to have a worry-free life and not have to dread over my future. I would give anything to be able to choose my own path the way that I wanted. Why did I always want the things that I couldn't have? Why did Caleb get everything?

"Are you ready, Damon?"

I looked up to see Rio standing in front of me, looking even more radiant than she did at the top of the stairs.

"You look amazing," I breathed, my mouth slightly agape.

Rio smiled and bit her lower lip as she looked embarrassed. "Thanks, it's all my maids handiwork." I couldn't help but look into her deep green eye as she spoke, feeling trapped in their glance.

"You're beautiful every day, Miss Parker," I corrected as I climbed up on the stage and put my guitar strap on. "Let's do this," I said with a smile, starting to feel the effects of the champagne.

"Are you sure you're okay to do this?" Rio asked, looking me up and down. I nodded and she quickly moved over to the piano and took a seat.

"Good evening, everyone," I said, picking up the microphone. "I know you were all expecting The Kings, but they are running a bit behind schedule. In the midterm, Lady Parker and I will be your entertainment. Please enjoy the twentieth annual Halloween Ball!"

Rio's POV

I felt pure bliss as Damon and I sang together, our voice matching each other in perfect harmony. It seemed like we were both back in the music room, just singing along together on the piano bench without 150 sets of eyes watching us. I smiled at Damon we sang out last chord, holding it out as the crowd cheered. It felt so good to get applause for something that I loved to do with someone that I liked. At that moment, I knew Damon and I had a connection that Caleb and I would never have.

We quickly bowed together, my eyes scanning the room for Caleb. He had been up in the front row cheering me on and now he was nowhere to be seen. Now I wanted to cash in on the first dance of The King's set that Caleb had promised me.

"Thank you so much for all your help!" I said over the noise of the crowd as The Kings came up on stage behind us to get ready. "I really couldn't have done this without you."

"I would do anything for you, Lady Parker," Damon breathed in my ear as I gave him a quick hug. Just as we embraced, I spotted Caleb in the back corner, glued to Piper's lips. Her bare leg was wrapped around him and they looked as if they were about to go find a room. She was going to live up to be the rock star she was dressed up as tonight.

I quickly pulled away from Damon, feeling sick to my stomach. I couldn't believe that Caleb would say such sweet things to me and then go screw around with another girl while I wasn't looking. Did he know how much that hurt a girl? It may be a competition, but when you care about someone, I didn't see how it was possible to mess around with another. I quickly climbed off the stage as Natalia greeted me with two glasses.

"Cheers to a beautiful performance, Ri! It was _amazing_. You never told me you were _that_ good and so is the Prince!" she gushed as I quickly downed my drink. The bubbles burned all the way down but it felt better than the hurt feeling bottled up inside me. I quickly traded up glasses with Natalia and drank her glass too. "Whoa, Parker, slow down, this is champagne."

I had never had a drink before and I was surprised to see that I actually had liked it and had drank two of them.

"Thanks, Nat," I said, pushing my hair over my shoulders. "You look beautiful as a bird, might I add." She was a blue, turquoise, and black peacock and she looked regal and poised.

"Not compared to you as a goddess! How did you-"

It was then that Damon appeared behind Natalia, distracting me from our conversation. He looked concerned as his eyes met mine. I sighed, wanting nothing more to jump into his arms and kiss him. However, that was not an option and I couldn't deal with all these emotions right now.

"Lady Natalia, do you mind if I steal Lady Parker away for a moment?" Damon asked, giving Natalia's hand a light courteous kiss.

"By all means, your highness," she blushed.

I sighed as Damon gave me his arm and lead me over to the bar and handed me a drink. I could tell that he wanted to talk but I couldn't handle it right now.

"Rio, that was really something," he started. My head was starting to spin as I picked up another glass. "It felt like we—"

"I'm sorry, Damon, I just can't deal with this all right now!" I said before bolting for the door. I had to get out of that stuffy ballroom before it was too late. Some fresh air would clear my head and maybe help me understand why Caleb's actions hurt so much.

"Rio wait!" Damon called behind me. I picked up the pace, knowing that if he stopped me, I wouldn't be able to control my emotions right now. I couldn't cry in front of him and I certainly couldn't let him know how I really felt. We would both be put to death.

"Just leave me alone!" I raced up the stairs to the second floor. It would be safe in my bedroom and I could hideout on my balcony. "I just want to clear my head."

"Rio please!" Damon called as I reached my door. "What is going on? You were fine one minute and the next you are freaking out? Obviously there is something wrong!"

As I opened my mouth to send Damon away, the rebel alarm sounded.

**What did you think? Please review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much to all of you for your reviews! I absolutely love reading them! Special shout outs to prnamber3909, Athenachild101, Sabrina317, and Guest for your reviews! Im so glad to see that Im not the only one emotionally invested in the story! Please continue to R&R!**

Chapter 14: Stuck together

Rio's POV

My heart was racing as the alarm rang in my ears. I could hear people screaming from floors below and knew that the threat was a serious one this time. For the time being, I had forgotten my emotional turmoil, though my head felt fuzzy from the champagne.

"Come on," Damon yelled over the alarm. "We have to get to a safe room!"

Damon grabbed my arm and started to pull me in the opposite direction of the room we had entered the last time. I wondered where he was taking me if not to the main safe room.

"You know, you really need to stop following me to my door!" I yelled. "Every time you do, the damn alarm rings!"

"Must be I know when you'll need rescuing!" He chuckled. "Just around here!"

Damon grabbed hold of a book on the shelf next to the wall, causing a door to open in the seamless wall. The next thing I knew, we were standing in a small room with limited supplies lining the walls. There was also a small wash sink and few cots on the opposite side of the room. All I could hear as the door closed was my racing heart echoing in my ears and dripping water from the old wash sink.

"What is this place?" I breathed, trying to catch my breath. "It smells like mold in here."

"This is one of the servant safe rooms. I figured the main one would be full of guest from the party. Plus this one was closer." Damon shrugged, heading over to grab two cots.

"Anything to keep from strangling your brother right now," I muttered under my breath while crossed my arms over my chest. I was hurt because I had trusted Caleb and thought that he truly cared for me. I guess he truly cared for _all_ the girls. How could I be so stupid to think that I was special?

"Are you cold?" Damon asked, standing up to his full height again after laying down the cots.

I raised my brow at him in question, but then realized I had my arms crossed. I sighed, and plopped myself down on the bench instead.

"No, I'm not cold," I snapped. "I feel like I on fire actually." I had just noticed that beads of sweat that were forming on my forehead from the alcohol. This was not the night that I wanted and I wished I could do it all over. Everything was going wrong.

For weeks I had dreamed of dressing up and dancing the night away with Caleb. I had pictured us laughing and sharing special moments, just as we did on our dates. Some small part of me even thought he might propose because of some hints he had dropped in passing. I was a complete and total idiot and I was even more upset by the fact that I still liked him. It irritated me to no end that I would forgive Caleb if he apologized, though I knew that I shouldn't. What was wrong with me? Did I need to feel loved that badly? I was disgusted with myself.

"Well you're in a chipper mood," Damon huffed, leaning against the wall. "I don't get it. One minute we're having the time of our life singing on stage and the next your pissed and walking away. What the hell did I do now besides help you so you could stay?"

"Maybe I don't want to stay anymore!" I snapped, turning my back to Damon. I didn't want to talk to him about this. Hell I didn't even want to be in the same room as him right now. I was so confused, hurt, and angry that just need time to figure out my feeling before my life turned into anymore of a mess. I couldn't do that with one of my problems standing in the same room as me.

For a few moments, the room sat in a welcome silence. I longed for that emptiness to envelop me and take me hostage, never allowing me to hear anything again. But I wasn't so lucky; my incessant heart beat kept echoing in my ears, driving me closer and closer to madness. I sighed, lying back on the cool cement bench.

"You saw him, didn't you?"

I slowly turned my head to see Damon watching me carefully. His eyes were full of sadness and anger and I didn't quite understand why. I quickly looked away from his gaze, not wanting him to see my true feelings hiding within the depths of my soul. My dad had always said the eyes were like windows to the soul.

"Yes," I whispered. Saying the truth aloud hurt even more than keeping it bottled up inside. "I thought I was special and that he actually cared."

Damon sighed, running his hands through his mangled hair. I hadn't really noticed that he was dressed as a crossbreed Big Bad Wolf until now. The look suited him and seemed to completely explain his personality and maybe even some of his hidden demons.

"I hoped you would see him."

"Why? So I could find out later that I was just a pawn? No thank you!" I hissed, my hands balling into fits. "I'm so stupid!"

"No you're not," Damon said taking a step toward me, his eyes begging me to listen to him. "I know this sounds bad, but Caleb is just using those girls to gain experience. He is taking advantage of the situation, and though I personally wouldn't, it's not my judgment call," Damon said with a shrug.

"Don't make excuses for him! You and I both know that he was just using me to make your parents happy! He wants the _easy_ girl!" I was standing now, my ears and face burning red with anger and the effect of alcohol. "He doesn't want to put in the time for someone who actually understands him or truly cares for him!" Tears were starting to form in my eyes.

"Rio that is not true," Damon sighed, taking another step toward me. "You just don't understand what it's like to be a prince and only be able to date the one person that you are arranged to marry. The selection is a gift for Caleb because he actually gets to find love. He is just checking out his options while he has the chance."

"I understand well enough! You're taking his side which makes you just as bad as him!" I spat, trying to push back the tears. "You princes don't care about anyone but yourselves!" I turned away from Damon to hide the tears that were starting to fall. I was so angry.

"My brother is just an idiot and doesn't see what he has right in front of him," Damon whispered in my ear, his hands touching my shoulders. "You are special, beautiful, talented, and an incredible woman. Don't let him spoil your self-esteem."

"Yeah, well, it's too late. Plus, he ruined the whole night for me! I didn't even get a bloody dance!" I cried, angrily wiping tears from my eyes. "He promised me that he would be by my side all night, and I was stupid enough to believe him! He wasn't even listening to me sing and I wrote that song for him!"

I was sobbing now because I couldn't hold back anymore. I wished I could just redo the whole night and do something different to make Caleb love me. I hadn't realized how much I liked him until I saw him with another.

"I'm sorry," Damon whispered, taking me into his arms as I cried. "If this were my selection, you would be the only girl I would spend time with and I would have ended the damned thing ages ago."

"I feel like an idiot for still caring about him," I wept. I had totally missed what he had just said because my hair muffled his words.

Damon sighed again and pulled away slowly. I buried my face in my hands and collapsed on the bench as he paced the room. I was so embarrassed for crying in front of him and I just wanted to hide in my bedroom for days. I didn't know how I was going to face Caleb after all of this.

"What are we going to do now?" I sighed after a few minutes, wiping the last of the tears from my face. I had managed to calm myself down.

Damon stopped pacing and turned to look at me with a thoughtful expression on his face. It was then that a wicked smile spread over his lips.

"Dance with me."

"What?" I gasped as Damon pulled me to my feet. "There is no music and we are in the middle of a lock down."

"I'll sing for you," he said with a charming smile that instantly melted away any thoughts of Caleb. "I think every girl deserves to have a good time at the ball. My jerk brother isn't going to spoil your night." He looked down at me with a warm smile and brilliant blue eyes.

"It's a little late for that," I sighed, as he stared to lead me around the room. Before long, he started to hum a soft little tune that I didn't recognize. It was beautiful and waltz-like and we dance carelessly with easy. Time seemed to stand still as we moved together having the time of our lives.

"I'm sorry for being such an ass," I muttered after a while, leaning my head on his shoulder as he changed to a slower song. "I am just so confused with everything that has been going on; the stuff with your brother, the mixed messages, our kiss…"

Damon stopped humming but kept swaying us slightly to an internal beat. "I didn't know I was engaged when I kissed you and I never meant to give you mixed signals. My marriage with Nada is an arranged one and not one I chose."

"I thought you cared for her though," I said softly, avoiding his eyes. I felt a tinge of jealousy at my own words. I was starting to realized how much I cared for Damon too.

"I did, that is until I realized she was only interested in me to gain her nation's crown. That's not the life that I want to live." Damon looked down at me, a sad smile on his face. He looked unbelievably handsome as a wolf with that smile.

"What kind of life do you want to live?" I asked softly, my eyes meeting his. As our eyes locked I suddenly felt weak in the knees. Sure, we had been dancing for a while now, but I knew that wasn't the cause.

Damon smiled lightly as he thought. "I imagine my life both peaceful and adventurous, even though I want to stay in Illea. I also want to find someone that can support me, distract me after a long day, confide in, and use as a constant support system. I want that person to be fiery, romantic, and full of great ideas. That person would make me the happiest man in the world because I know that they would be there with me every step of the way. Just someone that totally gets me," Damon paused for a moment, stopping our movement as well. "Someone like you," he finished softly.

My breath caught in my chest as he said those words. I felt a rush of emotions: joy, excitement, longing, and adoration. His eyes burned into my soul as my heart melted, making me feel like putty in his arms. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck, stood on my tiptoes, and pressed my lips to his. Something about that moment seemed so right and natural that I couldn't help myself. I needed to feel that burning feeling in the pit of my stomach along with the floating sensation. It was even more elating when Damon kissed me back, sending me into pure bliss.

"Wait," Damon said, pulling away slowly and pressing his forehead to mine. "We can't do this; you are still in the selection with my brother."

"I don't care right now," I said. It was moments later that Damon's lips came crashing back down onto mine. This time he picked me up and span us around in a circle, our lips never parting.

"Why can't it be this easy?" Damon said a few moments later as we broke apart for air. "I just wish for once that I could have something go my way. You know we can't do this right?"

I sighed as I moved to sit on the cot.

"I know," I muttered, a small pout forming on my lips. "After today, we cannot see each other again. You're engaged, and I am supposed to be here for your brother. This is a total mistake."

"Then why does it feel so right?"

The room was silent for a few moments, both of us thinking.

"It's for the best if we don't see each other again after tonight," Damon said softly, taking my hands in his and squeezing them lightly. Something in his eyes however said that it wasn't the end: it couldn't be.

"Right." I couldn't help but feel let down at that moment. Everything I had just experienced that felt so right was flushed down the toilet. Damon and I could not be together. "Only friends."

Just then, a loud click echoed throughout the room, causing me to jump. Within seconds, the door was opened and two guards were staring at Damon and I.

"Your Majesty, thank goodness we found you," one of them said. "The threat has been detained and the Queen collapsed. The King and your brother have been looking everywhere for you two."

"Where is she now?" Damon said with his eyes wide with fear.

"In the infirmary, your—"

Before the guard could finish his sentence, Damon had sprinted down the hall and out of sight.

**What did you think? What's going on with America? Maybe a little Maxon POV next chappie? Let me know! ;)**

**~Kay**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the delay with the updates, I am coming up toward the end of the semester for school and it's starting to take over! **

**Thank you sooo much for all the reviews! I love that you all are really liking the direction the story is starting to go! It's only going to have more drama between Rio and the royal family as time continues. **

**Athenachild101—your wish is my command! Here is some Maxon POV for you! ;) Thanks for all your awesome comments and PMs! They make my day!**

**prnamber3909—I LOVE your comments! They always make me laugh and I knew that you would enjoy that chapter! **

**Dakotamo—You shall find out soon enough! Thanks for the review!**

**Sabrina317—My lips are sealed! You are going to have to keep reading to figure out what is going to happen!**

**Guest mih—Oh I never forget about Maxon! :p So glad you are loving the story! Thanks for your review!**

**Winterprincess—YES another Team Damon! But you never know…Caleb might grow on you! ;) Thanks for your reviews! **

Chapter 15: Helpless

Maxon POV

I sat in the infirmary, holding America's frail hand as doctors swarmed around us like bees. Everywhere I looked, someone was running with a distinct mission in mind and it was starting to make me feel dizzy. It was like a nightmare unfolding around me, people with needles, tubes of blood, oxygen; this couldn't be happening to us. I felt helpless, angry, confused, and sick to my stomach about the whole thing and I wasn't even sure what had happened. I just knew that I had vowed to protect and shield her from danger and had somehow failed miserably. America was my life and I felt like I was losing her with each passing minute.

"Can't you work any faster?" I snapped; panic etched into my tone.

"We are doing everything possible to find out what is wrong with the Queen, Your Majesty," said one of the nurses with a kind smile.

"We are supposed to have the best medical technology available here! It shouldn't be taking this long! We are _losing_ her," I hissed in a frantic tone as America moaned lightly.

"Your Highness, she is stable and sedated right now to help her body fight what is attacking it," the nurse said softly. "Please try to relax. I promise we won't let anything happen to our beloved queen without a fight."

I sighed and leaned back in my chair, still clutching America's pale hand. For the past few weeks, America had been suffering from some mysterious illness that the doctors could not pinpoint. She was vomiting, weak, feverish, and shaky, but without any evidence in her blood work. The doctors could not make sense of what was making my wife so sick when her blood work came back normal. I slammed my fist down in irritation, remembering that one of the nurses had suggested that she was being poisoned. How was that even possible? I didn't understand how a poison could have gotten to America, let alone not be traceable.

It was then that America started to seize on the table. "Sweetheart, please…" I begged, clutching her hand as the doctors came running over.

"Your Highness, we need you to step away please," a young man with blonde hair said. "We need to be able to help your wife."

I reluctantly stepped away and took a seat on the bench on the other side of the room, watching in horror as her petite body shook. This could not be happening. Whatever was causing all of this nonsense needed to stop; I needed my soul mate back by my side. I would not go down without a fight.

I tapped my foot anxiously as I thought about who would want to hurt America I knew that if I could pinpoint someone that it may help the case. It was then that I remembered the note we received before the selection started. The note stated that if the castes didn't completely disappear within a couple months, then there would be consequences for those that promised freedom. My fists clenched at the memory and I fought the urge to punch the wall. Someone on the inside had to be slipping America poison to punish her and me for not eliminating the castes. My temper was rising because whoever was in charge of this operation knew what would hurt me the most; hurting the love of my life. It had to be someone close to the royal family, but who?

"BP's dropping, she is going into defib!" someone yelled as the heart monitor beeped. "Get the cart!"

"No!" I shouted standing up from the bench. Before I could even take another breath, I was being escorted out of the room. I fought to stay, screaming her name and pushing back in the opposite direction, but the guards outweighed me. "Please, I need to be there with her!" I yelled. "And that is an order!"

"King Maxon, you know that you can't help them. You have to trust that they will do everything in their power to help her," said Officer Meyers.

"Look where trust got me!" I yelled, my temper flaring from all the emotions. "Someone is _poisoning_ my wife because I cannot completely eliminate the caste system. Who are next, my children? We are supposed to be safe within the palace!" My voice echoed off the walls in the waiting room. At that moment, I was glad that it was empty.

The guards looked nervously between each other, not sure of what to say to my comment. I groaned and took a seat, resisting the urge to throw something.

"We will do everything in our power to make sure your family remains safe, Your Highness," Officer Catherman said. "On a lighter note, we did received word that Prince Damon and Lady Parker were found in one of the other safe rooms."

I nodded as a little bit of worry was lifted off my chest, but what I couldn't get past was being removed from the room while my wife's heart stopped. I felt physically ill as I tried to push the image of her dying without me out of my mind. She would pull through; she had to. One thing I loved most about America was that she never gave up.

"May I have a few moments to myself please," I whispered, my head in my hands as I tried to keep from passing out. I didn't want anyone to see my like this.

"Yes, Sir," they both said in unison and stepped outside the double doors.

As I sat alone in the cold waiting room with my eyes closed, I couldn't help but see America's smiling face in my mind. _This isn't real and she isn't sick_, I kept telling myself to calm my racing heart. In my mind she was just as beautiful as ever and her musical laughter filled my ears. I smiled lightly as my thoughts took me back to our wedding day.

"_Maxon, what on earth are you doing in here?" America hissed as I peeked my head in the door. I couldn't help but gasp at how beautiful she looked with her hair curled into a half-up-half-down style and her make-up done to perfection. The only thing she was missing was the white gown. At the moment, she just adorned a white robe instead. _

"_I couldn't wait," I said with a smile, my heart beating hard in my chest. "I had to see you."_

"_You know this is bad luck right?" America put her hands on her hips with a smile as she looked at me. "But I guess no harm done, since you haven't seen my dress."_

"_I can't even image you anymore breathtaking than you are right now," I breathed, placing my hand on her cheek. I felt our never wavering connection as our eyes locked. I couldn't even explain how much I loved her. _

"_You always have something charming to say, don't you?" America smiled, the look in her eyes begging me to kiss her. _

"_You don't even know the half of it yet, my darling." I slowly leaned in, placing my hands on the small of her back as our lips met. Before I could even move, America's hands moved their way up to the back of my neck, pulling me in closer. I smiled into our kiss and pulled her closer to me. I could have stayed in that moment forever._

"_He-hem."_

_I slowly pulled away from America, our eyes still connected in a gaze. I couldn't help but notice the small smile that played on her lips._

"_Maxon, you shouldn't be here," said Marlee, her hands on her hips. "You don't want to bring bad luck!"_

"_Okay, I'll go!" I said, mockingly putting my hands up in the air. I slowly backed up toward the door. "See you soon, Mrs. Schreave."_

"Your Highness?" Someone asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Erm—yes?" I asked, clearing my throat and standing up. My heart was beginning to race again.

"Queen America is stable, but we would like you to wait out here for a little while longer so we can continue running tests," said Doctor Martin.

"Have you discovered anything yet?" I asked, my eyes begging him for an answer or a cure.

"Not yet, but we are close. It will be a few more minutes until the tests come back to confirm or deny my suspicions."

"Please hurry."

As Dr. Martin turned to go back into the examination room, I took a seat and let out a long sigh. This was the worst day of my life, even more so than being caned by my father. The Halloween Ball was something that America and I had created together, and now it was going to be marked as the day she almost died. I wanted nothing more than for her to enjoy the evening with her friends and family, just as she had at our first ball. It hurt to know that people were traumatized by the rebel attack and that America was fighting for her life instead of having a good time. Halloween had been given a bad name once again.

Suddenly a thud on the wall brought me out of my thoughts. The odd thing was that the thud had not come from the direction of the examination room, but rather from the hallway outside the waiting room.

"Damon, you honestly have no idea what you're talking about, so just shut up!" yelled the voice of my son Caleb. I could tell they were in a heated argument just by his tone. My only guess was that the thud came from Caleb punching the wall. He seemed to have gotten his temper from me, while Damon and Cadence learned from their mother. I smiled at the thought.

"Is that so? Then why did she come running to me crying about seeing you with another girl?" Damon sounded smug as he spoke. I wasn't sure where he had gotten that quality from.

"Wait, she came to _you_? Why the hell would she come to _you_? You are supposed to have no contact with the girls, Damon! And why were you in a safe room alone with her? You shouldn't have been on the second floor at all during the ball!"

What on earth were they talking about? Their conversation was not making any sense. Caleb was right about one thing; Damon should not have been up on the second floor with any of the selection girls. I sighed, not needing to deal with the selection drama on top of everything else.

"Why does it matter if she came to me? You crushed the one girl that you actually wanted in this competition because you couldn't keep it in your pants!" I head Damon spat. He was starting to get angry now too.

"It's none of your business what I do with the selection girls, and you need to respect that. I don't want to you talking to Rio or any of the other girls, got it?"

"You just can't stand that you screwed up and that one of the girls actually came to me! Why would anyone like, poor little Damon, am I right? That's how you've always felt! Well maybe someone actually does!"

"She turned to you because you stalked her," I heard Caleb hiss. "Not because she likes you. You are so delusional, Damon, it's not even funny. She is here for me, not you. Back off."

"That's why she cried in my arms all night in the safe room." Damon sneered.

"Stop it, Damon! I'm warning you!"

"You're so jealous right now you can't even stand the sight of me!"

It was then that I heard a thud and saw Damon's body crash into the tinted glass wall. I stood and headed for the door but not before hearing Damon's words.

"Admit it! You screwed up and you're pissed because I pointed it out. You're going to have to work your ass off to win her back. If I were her, I would leave not and not waste her time."

"You little son of a—"

"What the hell is going on out here?" I hissed, slamming open the door. I watched as Caleb released his grip from the front of Damon's shirt and stepped away. They were still in costume and the whole thing would have been amusing if it weren't such a dire situation.

"Someone's in trouble!" Cadence sneered, poking her head around the corner. I should have known that she would be right there too.

"Your mother could be in there dying and you are fighting? What has gotten into you? You both should be ashamed of yourselves!"

I turned my gaze from Caleb to Damon, who was supporting the start of a nice shiner. I couldn't believe that they would start this argument outside the infirmary of all places.

"Your Majesties, we've got an answer," said Dr. Martin from the door, looking between my son's and I. "Please come with me."

My breath caught in my chest as I looked between my children. I silently followed the doctor into the exam room, Cadence catching my hand on the way. I was terrified.

**What did you think? Some Maxon/America, a brother fight? Good chapter? Let me know your thoughts and suggestions in a review! :)**

**~Kay**


	16. Chapter 16

**I got out of class early tonight so here is a chapter! Yay! Thanks for all your brilliant reviews! I love you guys!**

**Athenachild101—Happy early Birthday! Hope you like the chapter! ;) Its got all your favs in it!**

**kassoug4—Yay a new fan! Thank you very much and your review means a lot to me! Hope you like the new chappie!**

**prnamber3909—Here is the new chapter! Please don't hurt me! :p This had to happen…**

**Luxster101—Thanks! Hope you like the new chapter!**

Chapter 16: The Aftermath

Maxon POV

I slowly entered the waiting room with my children, careful not to look at their expressions. I knew that if they showed any signs of distress that I would break. America and my children were everything and I couldn't stand to see them hurting. As I took a seat, Cadence jumped up to sit in my lap. I successfully avoided looking at her face until she turned in my lap to face me.

"Is Mommy alright, Dad?" Cadence asked in a soft voice, looking me in the eye. Her stunning blue eyes reminded me so much of her mother and my heart broke at the thought.

"We hope so," I said in a shaky voice, turning to look at Dr. Martin. "The doctor is going to tell us what's wrong with her so he came make her all better." I ran my fingers through her long golden blonde hair. I couldn't realize how much I loved my family until that moment.

"So our toxicology report came back negative for any drugs or poisons," Dr. Martin said slowly, my eyes growing wide at his words.

"So what is wrong with her?" Damon asked in a soft voice. My eyes were drawn to his eye, so bruised almost swollen shut from Caleb's punch. It must have really been sore but he did not show any sign of discomfort. I was proud of how strong he appeared to be in this moment.

"While the report came back negative for drugs, it does not mean that there are not drugs in her system. The vitals report came back with extremely low white and red blood cell counts. That tells me that she is being poisoned with an untraceable drug that is killing those cells," Dr. Martin said, his eyes scanning between us. "To my knowledge, there is only one drug that does that, so when her heart stopped, I was able to take the sample that I needed to test my theory—"

"Wait her heart stopped? When?" Damon interrupted and standing up.

"When you were fighting in the corridor with your brother, please let he doctor speak," I begged, looking at my youngest son incredulously. He had a lot to learn before he married Nada and went to be the king of Germany. Obviously under pressure he remembered none of the social training he had received about keeping a level head and staying silent.

"This rashness is why you are not fit to rule anywhere, Damon," Caleb hissed.

"Caleb," I warned, seeing Damon ball his fists. "I apologize for my sons' rudeness." I hated when they fought, it made all their social training disappear.

"I seems that the queen has been poisoned with a rare drug that is primarily made from snakes in Waverly, Clermont, and Carolina. My team has also determined that the poisoning started approximately at the same time as selection."

"So you're telling me that one of the selection girls is a rebel and she is poisoning my wife?" I asked, trying to remain calm. I tried to avoid the shocked looks on Caleb and Damon's faces, because we knew that girls from all three provinces were still in the competition.

"It appears to be that way, yes," said Dr. Martin with a firm nod. "The good news is, we can stabilize her with some medication. It will take a few weeks, but the queen should make a full recovery as long as she is not poisoned again in her weakened state. If she is, then…well…" Dr. Martin trailed off and avoided my gaze. We all knew what he meant.

"Caleb, go tell Officer Ledger that I want full guard on the infirmary and no one but the royal family, doctors, or nurses are allowed to come in and see your mother. Also, tell him that I want food testers to make sure no one in the kitchen is smuggling this poison in her food," I said, setting Cadence down on the floor; she looked terrified. "No one speaks a word of this to anyone, not even the Germans. Do you understand, Damon? Not even Nada can know about your mother's condition. If anyone asks, she had a heart attack. If the country finds out that the queen is being poisoned, we are going to have a mutiny on our hands. Do you all understand?"

"Yes, Father," all three children echoed in unison.

"Don't worry, Father, we will catch who ever has done this," Damon said, looking me straight in the eye. I nodded curtly, not wanting to think about sentencing one of the selection girls to death for treason. All I could think about was watching Marlee get caned and I couldn't relive that; not now, not ever. That event alone almost lost me the love of my life.

"May I see my wife?" I asked Dr. Martin, watching my children leave the room.

"Of course, Sir, but I must warn you, she will be sedated for some time to help her heal."

"I understand." With that I slowly pulled open the examination room door and walked over to the beautifully pale women I the hospital bed. Words could not describe my love for her as I took her frail hand into mine. I kissed it lightly, seeing a small smile come across her pale lips. I knew that moment that she would survive this, and I couldn't wait to take her into my arms again. I loved America Schreave with all my heart.

Caleb POV

After talking with Officer Ledger I found myself slowly wandering the corridors. My head was a blur and I couldn't make sense of everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. First, I spill all my secrets to Rio on the way to the ball, then she goes up on stage and has the time of her life playing with my brother of all people. I was so jealous as I watched them sing together, their chemistry undeniable. It was then that a drunken Piper had wandered over to me and started hinting at provocative things. I honestly couldn't help myself and I wanted to make Rio jealous. I wanted Lady Parker to feel what I was feeling.

I was even more furious when I found out that she had confided in Damon about her jealously of seeing Piper and I. How could she let him lead her to a room where the two of them were alone for hours? What kind of things did my brother fill her head with? I knew Damon was a smooth talker and I hoped that he had not overstepped his bounds. However, after our conversation, I surmised that he had and needed to pay. How dare he tell me how to run my life when he was medaling with _my_ selection? I was still angry about that.

Aside from my brother's betrayal and my jealousy, there was the fact that my mother was being poisoned by one of the selection girls. Ironically, I still had girls from each of those provinces in the Elite. First, there was Natalia from Clermont, then Katie from Caroline, and Rio from Waverly. From everything that I knew about Rio, it couldn't possibly be her. The beautiful girl did not have a vindictive bone in her body. So, that left Natalia and Katie. I would have to start doing some snooping of my own to find the culprit. No one would hurt my mother and get away with it.

As my walk progressed down the corridor, I heard a soft sorrowful melody coming from one of the rooms up ahead. I found it odd for someone to be playing the piano mid morning when all the ladies were supposed to be working on a lesson in the Women's Room. I carefully peaked my head in the door to see an auburn pony-tail sticking up from over top of the music stand. Rio's soft and haunting voice filled the room as she sang a song of heartbreak. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty as I listened to the words to the song. When she finished singing, I remained quiet in the door.

"Damn it!" she hissed slamming the keyboard and wiping away angry tears.

"I thought it was beautiful," I said quietly, stepping fully into the room. "You were brilliant singing last night too. It was like an angel was singing from the stage."

"Like you were paying attention!" She snapped. Ouch that hurt; I was just trying to comfort her. "You were too busy sticking your tongue down Piper's throat; don't even pretend that you were interested!"

I gapped at her and ran my fingers nervously through my hair. "Rio—I can explain that."

"Sure you can, you can always smooth talk your way out of things. Just send me home instead of toying with my emotions!" Rio yelled, her green eyes glowing with anger. I watched as she balled her hands into fists and started toward the door.

"You really think that everything I've said about my feelings has been a lie?" I asked softly, stopping her from leaving the room. I put both hands on her shoulders and looked her square in the face. I hoped she could see that I was being genuine. "You can't honestly think that I have no feelings for you or that you are not in my heart."

"Well it sure seems like it when you can even bother to watch me sing a song that I wrote for you!" Rio hissed, tears forming in her eyes again. I hated to see her cry because of me.

"I was jealous of you singing with Damon instead of me," I admitted, dodging her eyes. I was ashamed to say it aloud.

"Jealous? Caleb Schreave, jealous? I highly doubt that! You have everything you want right in front of you," she snapped, pulling away from me. "You exercised the point last night with Piper."

"Not everything," I muttered, looking back up to meet her gaze. "If you don't think that what we have is something worth fighting for then I will let you go home right now."

"How am I supposed to know that when I don't know what the truth is and what is a lie?" Rio's green eyes flashed with anger again.

"Nothing I have ever told you is a lie, Rio," I urged, taking her hand and kissing it gently. "I think you are smart, beautiful, kind, and caring, and definitely queen material. And just like I told you a few weeks ago, I could see myself falling in love with you if I haven't already."

Rio gapped at me, her eyes wide with confusion. She slowly pulled her hand away and turned her back to me. I felt crushed as I looked at the back of her head. I needed to fix this!

"How do I know you're not just trying to trick me? How do I know that you actually care?" she asked softly, her small body rigid. I could tell that she wanted to trust me but something was keeping her from releasing her fears.

"Kiss me," I said. Rio quickly wiped her head around to look at me, a questioning look in her eyes. "If you don't feel anything or think that I'm faking my feelings for you from that kiss, then I will send you home right now."

"It's not that simple, Caleb," Rio sighed, a sad look coming over her face. "You need to gain my trust back before I can give you my heart."

"Who's to say that it's not a starting point? A kiss can't lie when emotions are involved." I watched her as I spoke, begging her to trust me. I was starting to fall in love with the girl and I could not lose her now, especially not to Damon. "If you feel something for me, then I promise I will make you feel like you are the only girl in the world."

Rio sighed and bit her lower lip. I knew she was considering multiple things before she stepped towards me. "I forgive you for kissing Piper in front of me and I also understand that is a competition. But please, don't play with my heart."

"My dear, I could never pretend to care for you as much as I do," I said, slowly leaning in and placing my lips on hers. As she kissed me in return, I let my hand tangle in her hair. It felt like ever nerve ending in my body was on fire as her hands found their way to the back of my neck, playing with my hair. I could put ever ounce of my passion into our kiss, hoping that she would feel my true feelings. "Please stay with me," I begged as touched my forehead to hers.

Rio's body shivered involuntarily as I ran my hands down her arms. I could tell she felt something for me, even if she wasn't willing to admit it yet. I had hurt her, and I understood that it was going to take time to win her back.

"Will you stay in the selection, Miss Parker?" I asked, a small smile playing on my lips.

"Yes, but you've got some groveling to do," Rio replied with a smile. With her response, I quickly picked her span her around in a circle.

"You just made me the happiest man alive! I promise that I will prove myself to you!" I said, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her close to my chest.

As I hug the beautiful girl, I glanced up to see Damon glaring at me from the doorway.

**So a selection girl is a rebel and is trying to kill America? Who do you think it is? Hope you liked the chapter! Let me know what you think!**

**~Kay**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for all your reviews! I love getting them and reading what you have to say! I hate the delays in my posting. School is taking over but only a month left till I am done! Thanks for being patient and waiting for updates! **

**Shout outs to prnamber3909(please don't hate me forever!), kassoug4, Athenachild101, Sabrina317, winterprincess, and Guest Mih for your reviews! **

**Please R&R!**

**~Kay**

Chapter 17: Royal Exposure

"Ladies, may I have your attention please?" Caleb called, standing up from his seat and tapping his glass to get our attention.

It was the first normal meal since the ball and the rebel attack two days ago. Each of the selection girls had been asked to take meals in their rooms or Women's Room to give the royal family some privacy during the troubling times. I had heard a rumor that Queen America was inches away from death because of a heart attack, but that was all that I knew. The only member of the royal family that I had seen was Caleb and that was mostly in passing. Sure he had stopped by my room every night since the attack, but it wasn't our usual date. Caleb seemed distracted and I could understand why.

Tonight, I was honestly relieved to return to some normalcy, even though none of the royal family aside from Caleb were present. One part of me was relieved that I had not seen Damon since our lockdown in the safe room while the other part longed to seek him out. There was no denying our connection but I knew a relationship with the dark haired prince was out of the question. No matter what I felt, I had to let it go; I was here for Caleb.

I knew that I also shared a connection with Caleb but it wasn't anything like I experienced with Damon. With Caleb I felt loved, cherished, and special but with Damon I felt passion, excitement, and alive. Those twenty-four hours had become a blur from realizing my connection with both brothers. I had no idea how I was going to be able to let myself fully fall for one of them while the other was looming in the background.

"I know that the last few days have been difficult ones and that a lot of things have changed quickly, but this is still a competition," Caleb continued, scanning each girl. I felt my breath catch in my throat as his eyes lingered on me for a few seconds longer than the other girls. I smiled lightly, glad to see that he was making an effort at proving himself to me.

"I will be sending two of you home as per agreement of the Halloween Ball challenge."

In my opinion, I did not know how he was at liberty judge when he was glued to someone else's lips most of the evening. I couldn't help it, I was still bitter. But I guess it didn't really matter who performed the best, it was about who Caleb wanted to stay.

"So without any further delays, tonight ladies Katie and Marcie will be leaving us. Thank you for a lot of great memories, ladies," Caleb concluded. I couldn't help but smile, thinking how cheesy he sounded with his elimination. However, my attention was quickly drawn to a sobbing Katie.

"Please let me stay, Your Highness! I am falling in love with you!" she sobbed hysterically.

I felt embarrassed for her. I couldn't believe that she was begging to stay in front of everyone. If it had been me I would have bowed out gracefully. No one in their right mind would keep a girl in the running for queen that threw a tantrum.

"I'm sorry Lady Katie but there is no connection on my end." I looked at Caleb's face as he spoke and I could tell that was hiding something. The look in his eyes told me that he didn't trust her or that she had done something to hurt him. "Please go gather your belongings." I was surprised how calm and unmoved he appeared to be by her tears.

"I so glad it wasn't us," Natalia whispered in my ear, shaking her head. She obviously wasn't pleased by Katie's behavior either. "Acting like that in front of the cameras would bring such shame to my family back in Clermont."

"Me too," I said, thinking of the punishment I would receive from my mother if I appeared on TV like that. "I think my mother would literally lock me in the basement like Cinderella."

"No kidding," Natalia said shaking her head. "I don't mean to sound rude but I'm honestly glad that I don't have your family. Sure a sister or a brother would be nice, but not five of them and your mom..." She gave me a look like she understood but she didn't know the half of it.

Of course I loved my mother, but the amount of mental and verbal abused I received was enough to make anyone stay away. Not to mention her addiction to alcohol after m father passed away two years ago. I needed to find a way out of my house if the selection didn't work out. After experiencing a semi-normal life, there was no way I could go back to Waverly with my mother. My only wish was that I could steal my little sisters, Abbey and Madison, to come with me. I missed them terribly.

"I wonder where the royal family has been?" Natalia mused as we headed towards the Women's Room. "I've only seen Caleb since the Queen collapsed and that's only in passing. Speaking of which, where were you that night? I couldn't find you anywhere."

I bit my bottom lip as we walked down the hall avoiding her eyes. I wanted to tell her about Damon and what happened that night so bad, but something was telling me not to. In truth, Natalia was the best girl friend that I had ever had, but I also knew that we were in a competition. Something told me that if it came down to Natalia and I for Caleb's hand that she might throw me under the bus to get what she wanted. I knew it wouldn't be personal. Natalia was just the type of person who would do whatever it took to succeed, even if others didn't agree with her tactics.

"Rosanna Marie Parker, you are hiding some juicy details about something so you better spill! Natalia insisted, stopping me in the doorway of the Women's Room.

"Fine, I ended up being locked in one of the servant safe rooms..." I hoped she wouldn't question me further but I knew her too well.

"How in the world did you end up there? We're you alone?" Natalia's dark eyes were burning with curiosity.

"The little tramp was alone in the staff lockdown room with Prince Damon," someone interrupted as I opened my mouth to answer.

I quickly whipped my head around to see Nada standing behind us with two of her ladies in waiting. She had her arms cross in front of her chest and her dark eyes glared at me.

Nada wore a long golden gown with her hair twisted up elegantly. She would have looked beautiful if it weren't for the ugly expression on her face. Jealously did not suit her well.

"Is that true?" Natalia asked turning to look at me, her eyes wide.

"Yes but nothing happened. I was out in the corridor and Damon found me and took me to the closest safe room. You shouldn't feel so threatened, it's not becoming of a princess," I said, sneering the last bit at Nada.

Nada took a step towards me, her eyes narrow and menacing. "Stay away from my fiancé or I will see to it that you are tried for treason."

"Why are you so threatened by me?" I took a step towards her, a smirk forming on my lips.

"I'm not," she countered, standing up straight and smoothing out her gown. She wasn't convincing. "You're nothing more than country servant trash." Her ladies in waiting giggled.

"My caste is more like a court musician, but I guess you can claim ignorance since you're not from around her." I nodded, half laughing. I was angry, no one accused me some something that I didn't do and mock me in the process. I would not stand for it! "But what I really want to know is why are you so afraid that I'm going to steal Damon away? Is it because you cant rule your country without a man and that would leave you without the power you crave?"

Nada took another step towards me, her hand raised as if she were going to slap me. I honestly hoped she would so I could show her just who she was messing with. I wasn't trying to steal Damon; I was here for Caleb. I just hate when girls feel threatened and entitled to things that they should be. Princess Nada needed to get a grip and leave me alone, especially since I had been nothing but kind and courteous to her since I had met her.

"Just stay out of my way, Parker," Nada hissed and pushed past Natalia and I.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Natalia said with her mouth agape. "You've got nerve! I'm impressed! Come on, I have to tell Zoey!" Natalia raced into the Women's Room, leaving me standing in the doorway.

I smiled lightly, turning my head to look out into the corridor. I was surprised to see a pair of stunning blue eyes looking back at me. The dark-haired prince wore an amused look on his lips as he walked down the hall towards me. I felt like I couldn't breath as I met him in the middle of the corridor, our eyes locked. It was only then that I noticed a large bruise on his eye.

"What—?"

"That was quite a show," Damon interrupted with a chuckle. "I've been waiting for someone to take her down a peg. I just hate that she thinks everything need to go her way all the time."

"I noticed that to," I said with a smile and a blush. "How have you been? And what happened to your eye?" I asked as he took my arm, pulling me around the corner and out of view. The heat on my face was rapidly spreading down my neck and over my ears. His touch was not helping my breathing situation either.

"Caleb happened to my eye and honestly," Damon said, looking away from me. "I've not been great. My mom is not doing well, Nada is driving me crazy, and…" He looked up to meet my eyes again, smiling sheepishly.

"What?" I asked, feeling nervous. In my experience, whenever Damon looked at me that way, he had something disastrous in mind.

Damon sighed, opening door and dragging me inside. We were now standing in a small library with a large stained glass window and gold trim.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about the other night, especially since Caleb forbid me from talking to you," he chuckled. "Hence, the black eye."

"Caleb decked you as a warning to stay away from me?" I asked incredulously. "Did you tell him what happened?"

"No, not all of it," Damon chuckled again with a wink. "He's just jealous that I got to spend the night with you."

"Yeah, he told me he was jealous," I sighed. I couldn't believe my situation. How was it that I was stuck between two princes that I had feeling for? Why couldn't my life be simple just for once? "So what are you doing down here if you're not allowed to see me?" I raised my brow, giving him a wicked smile.

"I needed my Parker fix," Damon said, running his thumb down my cheek. I shivered at his touch. "And I needed a break from my life for a minute, but if anyone asks, I came to see Nada."

I nodded, a smile playing on my lips. There was no denying that I liked him. I knew that if we kept pushing the selection boundaries that we were both going to get hurt. I couldn't help myself; I needed to see Damon just as much as claimed to need a 'Parker fix'.

"How have you been holding up?" He asked, taking my hand in his and examining my fingers.

"I've been alright," I sighed, watching him play with my fingers. It was odd but cute at the same time. "They searched all of our rooms yesterday and have been corralled between there and the Women's Room so many times that I could go with my eyes closed."

Damon chuckled. "Sounds ruff." He slowly brought my hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "I wish I could hang out with you all day so you could distract me from royal business," Damon whispered.

"I think someone would notice," I giggled. I felt giddy around him while my stomach danced with butterflies.

"I know we said that we couldn't do this, but can I see you again sometime?" Damon asked, his brilliant blue eyes locking with mine. I felt my breath catch in my throat and all I could do was nod like an idiot. Damon smiled nonetheless, and pulled me into a hug. "I just can't stop thinking about you and how much fun we have together. I know you're here for Caleb and that you like Caleb, but please, just give me a chance to show you have options."

I had options? I had never thought about it like that before. "Okay, but I hate lying to Caleb." I sighed, knowing that this was going to be hard.

"Don't lie, just don't mention it," Damon said with an amused look on his face. "Just think of it as dating. There is nothing wrong with going on dates with two people at once to decide what you want. Am I right?"

"I guess so." I looked up at Damon again, his arms wrapping around my waist. "I should get going before Natalia comes looking for me."

"Fine," Damon sighed, leaning in to give me a light kiss. He pulled away, leaving me feeling a little dizzy. "I'll give a signal or message when we can meet. See you later, Parker." Damon finished his sentence with a wink and opened the door for me.

I smiled to myself, feeling giddy about what had just happened. How on earth was I going to date two princes at once, keep it a secret, and decide? This seemed like the worst and best decision I had ever made at the same time. I just didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"Rio! Oh my god, look at this!" Natalia cried as I entered the room. I was surprised that she didn't question my whereabouts. "They think one of the selected is responsible!"

I looked down at the magazine that Natalia was holding to see the headline: "Queen America's Heart Stops Due To Poisoning: Illea in turmoil!"

My jaw dropped as I read the details about what happened to the queen the night of the rebel attack. Neither Caleb or Damon had told me that she had be poisoned or that she was on her deathbed. I had no idea what that would mean for the royal family or the country but I knew it wasn't good; the rebels would use the royal weakness to their advantage.

"This can't be true, Nat. None of the selected are capable of this!" I said just as I heard the doors to the room slam shut. I looked up to see King Maxon and Caleb standing at the door looking furious.

**So what did you think of the little twist? What going to happen to Illea now that everyone knows? The royal family has a lot of work to do! ;) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, sorry for the HUGE delay in posting! I had major finals to finish! However, now I am free for the summer and should have more time to write! Thank you for all you follows, favorites, and comments! **

**Also, I LOVED the One and there are some hidden spoilers in this chapter so just be cautious if you have not read it. Those of you that have will know exactly what I'm talking about!**

**Hope you like it!**

Chapter 18: New Security

Maxon POV

_"No," America cried as Officer Ledger pulled her away. "Maxon, please!"_

_"Be happy," I said with a labored breath, giving her hand one last squeeze. Letting go of her hand was the hardest thing I had ever done in my life. If possible, my body ached even more as Officer Ledger pulled my love away. I knew it was for the best; she needed to live._

_I was going to die, but I knew that she would live on. America would find happiness after me, I knew that. But I had never wanted to live more than I did at this moment. I wanted to be with her and make a life together. How could I have been so stupid as to think that she had lied to me about her involvement with Aspen? I should have know that she loved me by her actions. How could I have almost ruined our lives by marrying Kriss? _

_My eyes began to droop as the pain in my chest increased and all I could see were Americas beautiful blue eyes...I had to hang on to see them again._

_"America..."_

"Dad!"

I slowly opened my eyes to see the dark blue orbs staring at me. I smiled knowing that America would find a way back to me.

"My dear, you came back...it's not safe here. I told you to get in a safe place..."

"Father wake up!"

I was being shaken and I jumped realizing where I was. Those blue eyes were ones that I loved but not America's, they belonged to Caleb.

"It's Caleb, Father. What was all that about?"

"Nothing, just a nightmare," I reassured him. America and I had agreed to keep that part of our selection quiet. Caleb did not need to know how I almost proposed to the wrong girl and that southern rebels massacred the palace. There was no need to bring up bad memories and scare the children. We were in the process of ending the castes, though the rebels didn't seem to think we were moving fast enough.

I loved my children and America and life itself. If it came down to another rebel attack like the one during my selection and keeping m crown, I wold easily give it up. Over the years I had learned that they were more important than any crown or palace.

"What was it that you needed?"

"There is something you need to see," Caleb hissed, pushing a magazine in front of me. I rubbed my eyes and sat up straighter; I was still in the infirmary and I had fallen asleep on the pillow next to America. A frown formed over my face to see that she was still unconscious. The doctors had promised that she would come around soon but that had yet to happen. I hated to see her like that.

However, I was not prepared for what I saw when I looked down at the tabloid. "Queen America poisoned and Illea in turmoil."

I hastily read the article that exposed all of the information that I had specifically asked to be confidential. My blood was boiling and I knew it was attributed to the temper that I had inherited from my father. In moments like this that I was thankful that my children never had to suffer from his temper. America was more than I could have ever dreamed of with her love an acceptance of all my scars. She truly was the best thing that ever happened to me and I was livid that someone was trying to harm her.

I ran my hand down my face standing up, my temper rising. "So we have no privacy anymore? None?" I hissed, my voice like acid. Caleb's face dropped as he followed me out of the room.

"All because one of these girls needed to get her moment in fame?" I was livid! All I wanted to do was protect my wife and children and keep the nation intact and someone was making that impossible.

"I don't think it's any of the girls, Father," Caleb said, following closely behind as I headed for the Women's Room. I was angry and could not think straight from exhaustion and broken trust.

"None of them know what's going on!"

"Don't be so naive, Caleb," I said, though I honestly just wanted someone to blame. I was hurting more than I was letting on to anyone and at the moment this course of action seemed the best. "All women do is talk! During my selection they all constantly checked scores to see who had done the most with me. I had no privacy whatsoever and your ladies are not any different."

Caleb gapped at me for a moment before continuing. I could tell that the realization of my words had kicked in. "What-what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, but no one hurts my family and gets away with it," I said, heading down the stairs. I loved my family too much to lose them like I lost my parents. I still had nightmares about that night.

"Are you sure you didn't let something slip to lady Emilia or Rio?"

I stopped when I heard Caleb sign. "What did you tell them, Caleb?" I asked with a sigh. I was disappointed but not made because I knew I was guilty of the same things during my selection.

"Just what was going on with the rebels, I assure you," Caleb responded professionally. It was at that moment that I knew he would make a wonderful king. "Though I can check the hospital logs and footage to make sure none of them were there."

"Good, hopefully you're right," I said opening the doors to the Women's Room. I stood in awe as I watched the six remaining girls swarm around the room in the midst of the gossip. "I want you to address the situation."

It was then that Caleb saw exactly what I had been talking about.

"What hell do they think this is, a gossip free-for-all," Caleb hissed, obviously disgusted. "How can they enjoy the news of what actually happened?"

"They are young and have not been trained like you, Caleb. Many of them are of the lower castes and have not been trained how to handle a crisis," I reminded him. I frowned lightly as I remembered America struggling with this problem too.

"Don't worry, Father, I can handle this," he continued before turning and slamming the doors.

Rios POV

I jumped as the doors slammed shut and I quickly turned to look at the source. I was surprised to see the king and Caleb standing in the doorway looking furious. Maybe it was my lack of training but I didn't quiet understand why they seemed so upset. This was just the typical royal rumor, wasn't it?

"Ladies," Caleb said sternly, though there was not a sound in the room. "As you have all heard, the Queen's condition is not good. She was being poisoned by a rare and nearly untraceable poison. She is however on the mend."

A collective gasp filled the room at the confirmation of the facts in the magazine. So the queen was on her death bed? I couldn't believe that anyone would want to hurt Queen America; she was alway doing things for the people. I guess Caleb had been right about the rebels.

"I for one am disgusted with the lack of respect for the royal family's privacy and discretion. As you all know, privacy is very important to my family and if it is discovered that any of you have compromised that, then you will be dismissed. Those found talking to unapproved sources will be prosecuted."

"In addition," Prince Caleb continued, looking regal. "There will be no more calls out of the palace until further notice and all outgoing and incoming mail will be scanned."

My jaw dropped, listening to the new securities. It was then that the realization of the facts hit me.

"So you think one of us leaked this information?" I asked, beginning to become angry. How could any of us possibly leak the information when we were only aloud in our rooms and the Women's Room? I understood the need for securities but not for the pointing fingers.

I watched as Caleb and the king looked at each other, considering my question. I was surprised when a small smile formed on the kings lips. Was he mocking me?

"Yes," King Maxon answered. "The other staff swore an oath of privacy and that has never been broken before. Only trusted staff knew the Queens true condition."

"Tonight you will all take dinner in your rooms while the royal family makes a statement on The Report. I will be around to see all of you afterwards. Have a good night," Caleb continued before nodding to his father to exit the room.

I gapped as I watched them leave the room. I was angry for being accused of turning out royal secrets and being censored from my family. Caleb was upset and not acting like himself; I couldn't let him do this.

"Caleb wait!" I said, running out of the Women's Room after him and the king. They both stopped on the stairs and turned to look at me. A small smile formed on the kings lips again as he spoke to Caleb. I could have swore I heard him say I was just like the queen.

"Yes, Lady Parker?" Caleb asked, looking slightly amused as he watched the king go up the stairs. "You know you really shouldn't shout out in front of the group or my father, it will give them the wrong idea."

My temper flared at his words. "You know what you also shouldn't do, Caleb? Censer the girls! You and I both know that non of the girls are responsible for the tabloid! You can't punish us and block us from what little connection to the world we have just because you're angry!"

"I beg your pardon?" Caleb said looking shocked at my words.

"Blocking us from our families is only going to make us want to go home. Did you know that Pipper talks to her family every night because her grandmother is dying? Or that Zoey needs to check in every night to make sure her father made it home from the mines?" I was angry and my words came out passionate and pointed. "Or maybe if you'd bothered to ask, I call home every night to make sure my little sisters have eaten."

Caleb took a step toward me and I flinched, afraid he might strike me for my sharp tongue, just like my mother did at home. I was surprised when he took me into his arms. "Rio...I'm so sorry, I had no idea a that your family was..." He couldn't bring himself to say the word 'starving'.

"I want to be able to provide for you and protect you like you deserve. I wish I had known."

I looked up at him, seeing the look of torment in his eyes. "If you bothered to ask about my family, you would have known." I felt slightly bitter knowing that Damon knew about my situation but the man I was supposed to fall in love with did not. It hurt that he hadn't bother to scratch the surface about my family.

"You claim to be all about family but apparently yours is the only one that matters!"

I could tell that my words hurt Caleb and he snapped back, "I'm sorry I'm not perfect! You forget, I've never done this before! I need to protect my mother as well as my family and the nation! As much as I like you, not everything can be about you all the time."

Maybe it was my poor upbringing or lack of a royal education, but it took a moment for his words to sink in. My heart plummeted to my stomach. Maybe I didn't belong here and that Caleb didn't really care for me like he said. Was loving me against his better judgment?

"Fine, I'll go," I said softly, not able to look him in the eye. "I'm sorry I mentioned considering others and that I'm self centered ."

"Rio, I didn't mean it like that-"

"It's fine," I muttered turning away. "I'll watch my words better."

I slowly began to walk up the stairs unsure if I wanted Caleb to follow me. He didn't. As I opened the door to my room I was shocked to see a shadowy figure sitting on my bed.

**What did you think? Who is in the wrong, Rio or Caleb? Also I bet lots of you are curious as to who the culprit is? Any theories?**

**I will post chapter 19 soon!**

**~Kay**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is a quick update and a really juicy chapter! Hope you enjoy! Please R&R!**

Chapter 19: Hide-And-Seek

Rio POV

As I opened the door to my room, I froze seeing a figure sitting on my bed. The room was dark and I was certain that Caleb had not beaten me back to my room. What was more concerning was that the room was pitch dark and the only thing creating a shadow was my saxophone nightlight in the corner. Caleb had given it to me after our first date, and it made me feel more comfortable at night in the big dark room.

Should I call for a guard? I wasn't sure if it was possible, but maybe this was the culprit behind the all the wrong doings in the palace. I slowly picked up the umbrella and held it tightly in my hands, ready to swat or hit if necessary. I was armed and ready to take out this invader.

I carefully crept forward, the umbrella raised like a bat. It was just then that the figure sat up and turned toward me. I screamed and opened the umbrella as a reflexive response.

"Rio!" said the voice as they quickly jumped up from the bed and came toward me.

I jabbed the figure in the stomach with the open umbrella. However, I wasn't quite fast enough because the figure grabbed me around the waist. I screamed, thrashing trying to get away but the shadowed figure covered my mouth, preventing any sound from escaping.

"Rio, calm down, it's just me!" said a familiar voice, causing me to relax slightly. "I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't want anyone to know that I was waiting here."

I pushed away and turned around to face my captor, angry for feeling stupid. "What on earth were you thinking, Damon?" I smacked him on the arm. "I could have killed you!"

Damon let out a laugh as he took the umbrella from me. "With an umbrella, love? Really? That would certainly be a terrible way to die!" He was joking, but it wasn't helping my temper.

"Besides, I could have you arrested for striking a prince," he joked.

"Pardon me then!" I hissed, turning away. "I'm just sick of all this!"

I was still angry with Caleb for what I thought were rash actions and now for being made a fool. I hated feeling embarrassed and this was the last thing that I wanted at the moment. I just wanted to be left alone.

"What's up with you?" Damon asked, turning on the light. When the light hit his face, I could see the concern in his eyes. He could obviously tell from my demeanor and facial expression that I was not pleased. "I honestly didn't mean to upset you. I thought we could have dinner together before I have to go on The Report."

"Well you did!" I said, ripping the umbrella out of Damon's hand. He was twirling it around and it was even more irritating. "It's just everything!" I huffed, closing the umbrella and throwing it back into the corner.

"What happened?" Damon said with a small sigh, taking a seat on my bed. It just seemed so natural for him to be in my room with me that I almost forgot that we weren't allowed to see each other. "You know you can tell me anything."

"It all started with the stupid article in the tabloid that talked about your mother's condition!" I raved, pacing around the bed. "Then Caleb and King Maxon came down and said it was all true and took away any—"

"Wait, what tabloid?"

"I don't know, _Illean People_?" I mused, not understanding that Damon didn't know what was going on. "They said the Queen was poisoned and that her heart stopped! But the worst part is-"

"Someone leaked that information?" Damon interrupted again, standing up from the bed with clenched fists. "My father wanted that information to stay confidential. Do you know what that could mean for the nation? I know that the rebels were threatening but I didn't know they would do anything this rash!"

"Yeah, and they suspect that one of the elite is responsible for all of this! Can you believe that? None of us have been anywhere near the queen since the attack, let alone have been told anything!"

Damon put his hand over his eyes, trying to gather his thoughts. "So what about all this has you upset? I know that my families trust and safety has been broken in some way, so I am trying to remain calm."

"Caleb took away all lines of communication between the elite and our families," I sighed, meeting Damon's stunning blue eyes. "You know how much my family means to me."

"As you do with me."

Damon chewed his bottom lip as he walked over towards me, choosing his words wisely. "I understand your frustration, Ri, but I'm sure Caleb is trying to maintain everyone's safety, especially since we don't know who is responsible. He is the future queen whether you are ready to accept it or not."

"Of course you'd be on his side!" I snapped, turning away as Damon's arm caught me.

"No, I'm not on anyone's side. Rio, look at me," Damon said softly. He carefully put his fingers under my chin and guided my face to look up at him. I could see a mix of emotions in his eyes and I couldn't be mad at him; he understood me too well. "I will talk to them to see if we can get some form of communication open, but I will say that the poison that they found in my mother is one only found in a few provinces. They will want to clear everyone and their access to it before they open the lines."

"No wonder they think one of us is guilty!" I said, shaking my head. "If they would have told us that then I wouldn't have felt like I was being attacked for something I didn't do. What province is the poison from?"

Damon sighed and ran his fingers through his messy dark locks. "Yours and Natalias."

"You know that I would never…and Natalia isn't capable of something that drastic, Damon. It has to be someone framing the selection girls. Who else has been in the palace about the same amount of time as the elite?"

"No one comes to mind."

The room was quiet as we both thought about potential suspects. It was then that there was a light knock on the door that I recognized as my maids.

"Quick, in the closet!" I hissed, franticly ripping open the doors and pushing Damon in. "They can't see you here!"

Damon did as he was told but before I could shut the doors, he pulled me in for a quick kiss. "Don't forget about me in here," he whispered with a wink just as the door opened.

"Lady Rio is everything alright?" Ashley asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" I stammered, my heart racing in my chest from my kiss with Damon. No, I wasn't harboring an illegal visitor in my closet who happened to be the other Illean prince.

"You seem a little jumpy miss," Beth said with a small smile as she set a tray down in front of me.

"Ladies," interrupted a masculine voice from the door. "I was ordered to bring another dinner tray to Lady Parkers room?"

My maids turned to stare as questioning look adorned their faces. I gapped for a minute before thinking of the best lie I could come up with. I would have to pummel Damon later for making me lie.

"Yes, that's right!" I said, putting on a smile. "I'm starved so I ordered two dinners! Thank you and if you'd all excuse me I'd like to spend the rest of the evening alone."

"Are you sure, Miss?" Sarah asked. I knew my behavior was suspicious as I spent nearly every night talking and laughing with my maids before bed.

"Are you feeling alright?" Questioned Ashley.

I nodded and took a seat in front of the two trays. "Yes just exhausted after a trying day." I yawned, and stretched out on my bed. "But I will promise to call if I change my mind."

"As you wish, Lady Parker," they all said in an eerie unison.

I held my breath as they left the room, not wanting to give away my lies. Why had no one ever told me that I was truly terrible at lying? I felt like an idiot for the third time that evening and Damon's laugher erupting from the closet didn't help.

Damon began to clap as he excited the closet, a smug expression on his face as he flipped his hair out of his eyes.

"Brava, Parker, what an excellent performance," Damon chuckled. "Maybe you should have been born a two?" He laughed as I playfully swatted his arm.

"Ha, ha, very funny." I rolled my eyes. The truth was I was glad that Damon was with me now to distract me from the problems involving the selection. I wished my relationship with Caleb were this easy. "I hate lying and I have lied twice for you today, Your Majesty. I believe that requires some compensation!"

"Blackmailing a prince now are we?" Damon said before lunging at me. Before I could stop him, Damon had be pinned down on the bed and was tickling my mercilessly. I gasped from the laughter and the pain in my sides from laughing.

"I would never—ha ha—blackmail—ha ha—a prince, my—ha ha—Lord," I gasped between the laughter. "please, I—ha ha—beg—ha ha—you!"

The next thing I knew Damon's face was inches from mine as he looked down at me with his gorgeous blue eyes. My heart instantly jumped to my throat and I was having an even harder time breathing as I realized our closeness. His body over hovered over mine, not touching, and it was enough to drive any young woman insane. I longed for his lean muscular body to press against mine in a passionate embrace.

"What would you do to a prince if he were yours for the taking?" Damon whispered, his sweet breath tickling my nose and making me blush. His nose carefully grazed my cheek as I fought to find my words to speak. I wanted to tell him to kiss me, and to take me away to place where we could happily be together, but I knew it wasn't an option.

Instead, I pushed my lips up into Damon's, the need to kiss him in that moment was uncontrollable. When his lips met mine, I felt a rush of electricity. He let his hand slowly come up and tangle itself in my dark auburn locks, causing his body to touch mine. When he pulled away, I pouted lightly, wanting more. Damon returned my frown, sitting up and looking over at his food tray.

At that moment, I felt incredibly small. Had I done something wrong? Damon had to know that I had feelings for him.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, my face flushing from embarrassment that I had messed up.

"I hate this," he muttered before slamming his fist down on the bed. I jumped in response to his motions.

"Oh—" I breathed, my heart crushing for the second time that night.

"Its not, you Rio," Damon sighed again, turning to look at me. He turned and cupped my face in his hands. "I hate that I cant be with you! I want…" Damon paused, pulling me into his lap. "I want you to be mine alone and I want to give you everything." His lips kissed their way across my cheek, stopping at the corner of my mouth. "I want to give you things that you didn't know that you wanted—but this god damn selection is keeping me from you!"

Damon pressed his forehead to mine as I struggled to take a breath. His words and touch had affected me deeply and I knew exactly what he meant. At that moment, I knew exactly what his intentions were and why he acted the way he did.

"What about Nada?" I asked quietly, our eyes locked as I clung to him. I never wanted him to let go.

"It's an arranged marriage that will make me miserable," Damon admitted with a sad look in his eyes. "I want you, Miss Rosanna Parker," he breathed in my ear before his lips found my neck.

"I-I cant, Damon. We-we can't," I stammered between his kisses as tears formed in my eyes. I had never realized how much I wanted something until this moment. "I want to, but we will be sentenced to death if we were caught."

"Then we need to make a plan," Damon said, setting me back down on the bed and standing up. "We need to find a loophole so that we can be together, but in the meantime…"

"We have to go back to our regularly scheduled lives?" I knew that we would never be able to be together but that little bit of hope made it all worthwhile. We complemented each other in so many ways and we knew that we would make a terrific couple. But why did I feel so guilty about not giving Caleb a full chance.

"Yes…" Damon frowned. "Speaking of which, I have to go. Nada will be searching the palace for me if I do not come back to escort her down to The Report." Damon paused and looked down, a sad look in his eyes. I knew he felt the same defeat that I did. "My father is announcing our engagement to the country tonight in hopes to settle the unrest."

"Oh." Those words hurt more than any denial than I had ever received.

"Rio," Damon breathed, coming back over to me and taking my face in his hands again. "Don't lose faith, I promise I will find some way for us to be together. We just have to be patient and you have stay in the palace. If you leave, there will be no hope."

I bit my lip and nodded, him and I both knowing that my mother would easily sell me off to the highest bidder for alcohol money.

With that Damon gently kissed my lips before pulling away. "Until then, can we continue dating in secret? Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course," I smiled lightly, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Until then, Lady Parker," Damon said and his lips grazed mine again. "Good night."

"Good night."

I listened as he quietly snuck out the door. But what I heard from the hall the next minute made my blood run cold.

"What were you doing in Lady Parker's chambers?"

**Cliffy! Oh man! Sorry guys! What did you think? Damio is supper cute, no?**

**~Kay**


End file.
